By All Means Necessary
by Blanxe
Summary: Duo Maxwell mexera com sua cabeça e Heero estava disposto a conquistá-lo. Ele só não contava que o belo americano tivesse um filho e nem que este fosse odiá-lo.
1. Encontro

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Par:** 1+2

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst…

**Agradecimentos: **À Niu que gentilmente betou esse capítulo.

Essa fic está sendo postada aqui graças ao incentivo da minha beta **Illy-Chan H. Wakai**, sendo assim, estou dedicando essa história à ela.

_Observação: Essa fic já havia sido postada antes no xyz até o segundo capitulo e eu resolvi começar a postá-la também aqui no fanfiction. _

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Encontro

Heero apreciava a brisa bater livremente em sua face, enquanto caminhava pela calçada naquela tarde de quinta-feira. Era bom poder aproveitar seu dia de folga, ficar livre dos horários cansativos em que tinha de estar trabalhando.

Ele tinha acabado de deixar o campus da faculdade e seu intuito era ir até a biblioteca para poder estudar um pouco e, quem sabe, mais tarde ir até o cinema assistir um filme. Em seus dezenove anos de idade apreciava sua reclusão social, onde preferia não se envolver muito com as pessoas. Era japonês e, a única coisa que o denunciava o fato de ser mestiço, era a cor azul cobalto de seus olhos. Seu pai era americano e, há um ano, deixara seu país natal para tentar sozinho a vida na terra de seu velho. A princípio fora muito difícil, ainda mais sendo estrangeiro, mas conseguira se virar e, finalmente, ajeitara mais ou menos sua vida e rotina. Morava sozinho e, agora que se estabilizara, fazia faculdade de direito.

Estava acostumado a ir até aquela biblioteca para estudar. Gostava do ambiente calmo e silencioso, onde podia esquecer um pouco da vida que levava, do trabalho que ocupava algumas de suas noites durante a semana. O serviço era incomum, mas fora a única coisa que conseguira arrumar para poder se sustentar e cursar seus estudos. Estava conseguindo se manter muito bem; o que ganhava era satisfatório e tinha o dia inteiro livre pra fazer o que quisesse, além de algumas das noites de folga. Não tinha muito que reclamar, mas esperava que isso nunca chegasse ao conhecimento de seus pais. Seria uma desonra para eles, uma grande vergonha, já que eram tradicionalmente moralistas.

Como usual, entrou na biblioteca e foi direto pegar os livros que precisaria para estudar. O local estava bem cheio. Felizmente conseguira sentar-se em sua mesa de costume, que estava vaga. Fazia questão de ficar naquela mesma mesa, perto da janela, que dava visão para fora do grande salão de leitura da biblioteca. Era uma cisma, apreciava aquele espaço que chamava de seu cantinho. Geralmente as pessoas não se inclinavam muito a se sentar ali, o motivo ainda lhe era desconhecido, mas não reclamava por isso.

Com seu livro aberto e sua mente já concentrada nas linhas que elucidavam um pouco o código penal, não se passaram dez minutos até que fosse abordado. Já até esperava que acontecesse, afinal, com as visitas tão cotadas à biblioteca naquela tarde, as mesas ficaram cheias rapidamente.

- Com licença… Incomoda-se em dividir a mesa?

A voz levemente rouca não o fez desviar sua atenção do livro que lia. Heero apenas concordou, sem levantar a cabeça.

- À vontade.

Ouviu a pessoa cuidadosamente puxar a cadeira a sua frente e se sentar, ajeitando-se e abrindo para ler qualquer que fosse o livro que trazia consigo.

Não demorou muito para que Heero se pegasse apreciando o cheiro do perfume do homem que se sentara à sua mesa. Não era forte, pelo contrário, chegava a ser suave e floral. Era bom… tão bom que o fez levantar o olhar para espiar a fonte daquele cheiro tão gostoso. E assim ficou. Se o perfume o atraíra, a imagem daquele homem o intoxicara por completo. Durante anos escondera sua sexualidade de seus pais, de sua família, mas ali na América não precisava esconder tanto sua preferência. Ele gostava de homens e aquele, logo a sua frente, lhe tirou o fôlego. Este não percebeu que era observado e Heero tirou vantagem disso.

A primeira coisa em que reparou foi nas mãos. Sempre fazia isso para certificar-se de que a pessoa não era casada. Era automático, um hábito. Para seu contentamento, não encontrara nenhuma aliança. Voltou a observar o rosto: perfeitamente lindo. A pele alva parecia ser tão suave, os lábios delicados e o nariz afilado, mas os olhos não conseguiu saber a cor, pois além de estar com a atenção voltada para o que lia, havia aquela franja que caia-lhe sobre a testa. Lindos cabelos castanhos que eram incrivelmente longos, presos numa trança bem feita, que caia para frente de seu ombro esquerdo.

Heero estava maravilhado. Esquecera-se de voltar para os estudos e deixou-se ficar admirando a beleza do homem, que não parecia ser jovem, mas também não deveria ser muito mais velho do que si próprio.

Para o jovem japonês, era a primeira vez em que sentia um desejo tão intenso por um americano. Sempre preferira pessoas que fossem de sua etnia, nunca quisera se envolver com alguém que saísse daquele padrão, mas naquele momento, viu-se almejando conhecer aquela pessoa.

Prestou atenção para ver se conseguia descobrir o que ele estava lendo. Como a capa não estava totalmente descansada sobre a mesa, forçando um pouco a vista, conseguiu ver que se tratava de um livro de filosofia. Intrigado, levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Quem lia filosofia nos dias atuais? Parecia-lhe uma extrema perda de tempo, mas não era de sua conta julgar ou não. Talvez o homem fosse um daqueles com mentalidade antiga e, se fosse o caso, jamais lhe daria uma chance.

De qualquer forma, dificilmente ele desistia. O pior era que nem conversar muito naquele ambiente poderia. Como puxar assunto então? Uma idéia logo lhe passou pela cabeça. Seria estranho, mas não custava tentar.

Num tom baixo, para não ser chamado a atenção pelos supervisores do local, Heero arriscou:

- Com licença…

Assim que o homem levantou o olhar, Heero perdeu a linha do que iria falar. Simplesmente lhe fugira, pois estava frente a frente com a cor de olhos mais exótica que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Eram grandes e lindos olhos violetas. Seriam lentes? Não, não eram. Aprendera a identificar quando uma pessoa estava usando lentes coloridas e, definitivamente, aquela era a cor natural dos olhos dele. Encantado, por assim dizer, foi tirado de seu transe quando a voz rouca o respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Pois não?

Forçou-se a sair daquele estado, lembrar-se do que iria falar e, finalmente, esboçando um leve sorriso de desculpas, Heero falou:

- Perdão, mas… eu não pude deixar de reparar que está lendo sobre filosofia. Desculpe minha intromissão, mas por acaso entende bem desse assunto?

O belo homem piscou algumas vezes, como se tivesse sido pego de surpresa por aquela pergunta, mas não se demorou a responder.

- Acredito que sim. - o tom baixo em que mantinha a voz permanecia. - Leio bastante a respeito.

Heero quase sorriu aliviado. Se ele entendia, então poderia continuar com sua abordagem.

- Você pode até achar estranho, mas é que eu estou com um trabalho pendente na faculdade sobre esse assunto e não encontro ninguém que possa me orientar. Como vi que lia um livro sobre o tema, pensei se por acaso não se interessaria em me ajudar.

Heero ficou na expectativa da resposta, que realmente demorou um pouco a vir. Era estúpido tentar aquele tipo de abordagem, afinal, nos dias atuais, que pessoa ajudaria um estranho da forma em que estava lhe pedindo? Fora idiota, pois poderia ter pensado em algo melhor. Estava preparado para receber uma negativa, mas, se fosse o caso, tentaria outro método para não deixá-lo escapar.

- Acho que eu poderia ajudá-lo. - foi a resposta que recebeu, percebendo que não havia muita certeza na voz.

Heero quase não acreditou que havia mesmo conseguido passar com aquele pedido. Não soube se sua expressão ficara muito satisfeita, pois recebeu do homem um olhar desconfiado. Só que não deu tempo para que ele tivesse segundos pensamentos e desistisse.

- Eu tenho tempo livre hoje. - informou. Talvez conseguisse tirá-lo dali para que pudessem conversar sem ser sussurrando. Era terrível falar naquele tom de voz. - Se fosse cômodo para você também, poderíamos sair daqui e eu lhe explicaria sobre o trabalho.

No pouco tempo em que ficou esperando pela resposta, onde o homem parecia seriamente estar pensando, Heero pôde ficar mais tempo admirando a beleza de seu rosto e, por pouco, não se perdeu outra vez.

- Acho que sim. - outra resposta positiva. Isso estava mesmo agradando a Heero. - Podemos conversar a respeito de seu trabalho, talvez no parque que tem não muito distante daqui, o que acha?

Heero sorriu de orelha a orelha. Sim, era difícil de sorrir, mas quando o fazia era de fato sincero, como naquele momento em que conseguira alcançar aquela pessoa. Estava contente por isso.

- Acho ótimo. - respondeu, fechando o código que mal começara a estudar e se levantando. - Podemos ir?

oOo

Duo Maxwell estava achando um tanto inusitada a proposta que recebera do jovem na biblioteca, mas não se indispusera a ajudar, não era de seu feitio tal ação. Com vinte e cinco anos de idade, jamais conseguira negar quando alguém vinha lhe pedir ajuda, e aquele jovem oriental parecia realmente sincero quando lhe solicitara auxilio para trabalho da faculdade. Filosofia era mesmo uma de suas leituras favoritas. Podiam chamá-lo de louco ou qualquer outro nome, mas era aquilo que o fazia bem de uns tempos para cá. Cinco anos para ser mais exato. Desde que tivera que assumir sozinho a responsabilidade por um lar e por seu único filho. Era difícil conseguir um tempo como aquele, em que pudesse parar para sair e curtir um momento apenas seu. Complicado porque vivia para trabalhar e cuidar de Raichi, então os únicos momentos de folga eram quando seu amigo Quatre seqüestrava seu pequeno, para um de seus passeios loucos e assim ele podia desfrutar da paz de um tempo exclusivamente para si.

Raichi era extremamente apegado a ele, talvez por medo de perdê-lo assim como perdera a mãe, apesar do menino jamais tê-la conhecido realmente. Rei era uma linda oriental com quem se casara e que, depois de um ano, quando tiveram seu primeiro filho, decidira simplesmente abandoná-lo com o bebê e ir embora. Enfim, apesar de sempre cobrir o menino de afeto, este ainda tinha medo de ser abandonado por ele. Estranho, pois essa era a única coisa que nunca faria em sua vida. Quando Rei partira, pensou que seria seu fim, a amava realmente e não pensou que poderia viver sem ela, mas Raichi lhe dera a força de que precisava para continuar. Não podia dizer que tinha se recuperado do baque de perder aquela pessoa tão querida, era certo que nunca mais havia sido o mesmo desde então, mas vivia… por Raichi, mas vivia.

Não tinha muitos amigos, não deixava mais as pessoas se aproximarem por medo de confiar demais e ser magoado como fora por Rei. Não tinha relacionamentos amorosos desde então, apesar de ter tentado alguns encontros com algumas mulheres, mas estes nunca chegaram a nada. Não conseguia se deixar envolver, não era a mesma coisa. Provavelmente seria um trauma, ou até mesmo, inconscientemente, ainda amasse aquela mulher que um dia fora tudo em sua vida.

Naquele dia, Quatre havia passado em sua casa para pegar Raichi e, como estava de férias no trabalho, aproveitou para ir até a biblioteca. Fazia tempo em que não visitava o lugar e era bom procurar algo novo, principalmente sobre filosofia, para ler. O rapaz a abordá-lo o surpreendera, mas até achava que não seria tão ruim ajudá-lo com o tal trabalho. Poderia discutir filosofia e isso seria bom, ao mesmo tempo em que estaria fazendo um favor ao jovem.

Eles deixaram a biblioteca e caminharam até o parque que Duo sugerira. O jovem oriental parecia realmente satisfeito e Duo se perguntava se este estava precisando tanto assim de ajuda, que ter aceitado tal tarefa o havia deixado daquele jeito.

- Você estuda o que na faculdade? -Duo perguntou, resolvendo puxar assunto enquanto andavam.

Heero levantou o olhar, parecendo ter saído de algum pensamento profundo, e respondeu:

- Direito, primeiro ano.

Duo não pôde deixar de notar no tom não muito usual dos olhos do rapaz e resolveu perguntar.

- Você é descendente de japoneses?

- Sou japonês, mas meu pai é americano. Eu morava com eles no Japão até um ano atrás, mas decidi vir para cá tentar achar o meu caminho.

- Nossa, pra quem está aqui há apenas um ano, você fala perfeitamente inglês.

- Meu pai sempre fez questão de usar inglês quando conversávamos em casa. Acho que assim foi fácil não desenvolver um sotaque.

Duo voltou a olhar para o caminho em que seguiam e admirar o belo parque que já podia ser avistado.

- Sua terra deve ser um local muito bonito de se ver de perto, não é mesmo?

Heero ainda se dava ao luxo de admirar o rosto do americano. Sentiu uma certa nostalgia e tristeza nas entrelinhas daquelas palavras. Tinha reparado muito bem nos olhos violeta enquanto estavam na biblioteca. Apesar de sua fisionomia não indicar, ele vira naqueles olhos uma tristeza camuflada que gostaria de compreender.

Haviam chegado finalmente ao parque.

- Sim, é um lugar muito bonito. - comentou e se deu ao direito de tentar saber mais sobre o homem com quem conversava. - Eu ainda não sei seu nome.

Duo pareceu ter um leve sobressalto.

- É mesmo. Que lapso… - disse parando imediatamente, enquanto o japonês fazia o mesmo. - Me chamo Duo Maxwell.

Heero fechou sua mão na de Duo num cumprimento, sorrindo ante a suavidade de sua pele e o calor que aquele aperto lhe transmitia.

- Heero Yui Lowe.

Eles se sentaram à uma das grandes mesas do parque e conversaram. Como Heero tinha proposto a conversa toda por causa de um falso trabalho de filosofia, teve que inventar o tal. Pelo que notara, não poderia usar uma abordagem direta do tipo: te achei um tesão, será que gostaria de sair comigo? De qualquer forma, a conversa sobre o assunto seguiu de forma interessante; Duo parecia mesmo muito inteligente e isso era um adendo a mais, juntando com a sua beleza exterior. Seria mesmo possível que um homem daqueles estivesse mesmo disponível? Não acreditava que estivesse, mas a esperança era a última que morria, já que estava disposto a arriscar.

Quando eles terminaram de fazer os acertos para poderem começar a composição futura do trabalho, já era quase final da tarde. Nem haviam se apercebido da passagem das horas e, quando Duo percebeu que o dia começava a ganhar tons mais escuros, olhou instantaneamente para seu relógio de pulso e fez uma feição preocupada.

- Nossa! Eu perdi a hora. - ele olhou para Heero e se desculpou. - Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir.

Heero não queria que Duo fosse embora, mas sabia que não teria argumentos para mantê-lo mais tempo consigo naquele dia.

- Tudo bem. - não deixou que seu desapontamento transparecesse em sua voz. - Quando podemos marcar para desenvolver o trabalho?

Duo se levantou do banco e parou, pensando por um minuto. Tempo para sair não era uma coisa que tinha muito, mas poderia convidar Heero para desenvolverem o trabalho em sua casa. Apesar de não conhecer o rapaz muito bem, achou que não tinha muito perigo em abrir as portas para ele. Mesmo sendo um desconhecido completo, por algum motivo confiava em Heero.

- Você poderia vir até a minha casa quando tivesse um tempo livre. – falou, dando de ombros. - Eu estou livre todos os dias até o final do mês, que é quando volto a trabalhar.

Heero teve que se conter para não demonstrar o quanto aquele convite o agradara. O belo Duo Maxwell estava convidando-o para ir a sua casa. Lógico que não poderia colocar muito alto suas esperanças, pois sabia que poderia ter uma queda feia, mas já era um bom começo. Um ótimo começo, diga-se de passagem.

- Claro, seria perfeito. Que tal amanhã? - estaria sendo muito afoito? Não ligava para isso.

- Claro! Combinado então.

Antes de ir embora, Duo passou o endereço e o telefone de sua casa para Heero, mas em seguida, partiu apressado. Precisava voltar para casa antes que Quatre chegasse com Raichi.

Heero ficou por mais um tempo parado ali, com o papel em que anotara os dados que Duo lhe passara.Vendo o belo homem se distanciar, um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios. 

Mesmo conversando sobre uma coisa que forjara para se aproximar, gostara tanto da proximidade, da conversa, de poder só ficar ouvindo-o falar sobre filosofia – algo que ele até então jamais vira graça alguma, mas que pelo entendimento de Duo, era a coisa mais fascinante do mundo.

Quando Duo desapareceu completamente de seu campo de visão, Heero suspirou. Queria mesmo aquele americano… e como queria.

oOo

Duo pegou o primeiro táxi que conseguiu. Não havia ido a biblioteca com seu carro porque preferira caminhar. Não esperava que fosse se entreter tanto a ponto de perder o horário. Quatre não se importava de ficar com Raichi, mas ele não gostava nada de abusar da boa vontade do melhor amigo. Ele sempre estava lhe dando aquelas "folgas" para poder se distrair um pouco das necessidades do filho, mas até o próprio Raichi não apreciava muito quando tinha que ficar um tempo maior longe de si; era realmente muito apegado e, apesar de já ter tentado de tudo, não conseguia mudar aquela necessidade que o menino tinha de estar perto dele.

A tarde em que passara com Heero havia sido agradável. O japonês era um jovem inteligente e que provavelmente, quando se formasse, seria um profissional excelente em sua profissão. Havia sido bom ter alguém com quem conversar que não fosse Quatre. Não que ele não conversasse com outras pessoas, mas não era dado a longas conversas como tinha com o melhor amigo. Um dia já fora mais extrovertido e aberto, mas agora não mais.

Não demorou a chegar ao local em que morava. Era uma casa razoavelmente boa e confortável para uma família morar, apesar de no imóvel só residirem ele e seu filho de cinco anos.

Pagou ao motorista do táxi e apressou-se até a porta, mas antes que pudesse colocar a chave, esta se abriu, fazendo com que se desse diretamente com o rosto risonho do loiro de olhos aquamarine.

- Atrasado, Duo? - perguntou irônico, mas num tom brincalhão.

Duo endireitou a postura e sorriu:

- Eu sinto muito, Q. Eu acabei perdendo o horário.

Quatre riu; Duo era sempre preocupado com tudo. Abriu passagem para que o amigo entrasse. Como a única pessoa de confiança do americano, Quatre tinha as chaves da casa dele para qualquer problema ou eventualidade.

Duo entrou e colocou seu sobretudo no cabide, que ficava na parede junto a porta, e abordou o que realmente o preocupava.

- Espero que o Raichi não tenha dado trabalho. Eu sinto muito mesmo por ter me atrasado.

Quatre colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Duo, fazendo-o encarar-lhe diretamente e parar com o rompante de auto-recriminação.

- Fica tranqüilo, Duo. Você não demorou tanto. - sorriu simpático, vendo as orbes violetas mostrarem um pouco mais de confiança. - Além do mais, Raichi se comportou muito bem.

Duo retribuiu o sorriso.

- Você sabe que não gosto de abusar. Já me ajudou tanto.

Quatre trouxe o corpo do amigo para um abraço. Não gostava nada quando Duo começava a lembrar de coisas do passado. Conhecia-o muito bem para perceber a tristeza que se formava em seus olhos quando trazia os momentos em que a única pessoa com quem pudera contar fora ele. Quatre realmente amaldiçoava Rei pelo que tinha feito a Duo e até mesmo a Raichi, mas ainda assim, achava que o mais afetado havia sido seu melhor amigo, que, por mais que tentasse mostrar-se sempre firme, seu olhar o condenava em momentos como aquele. Rei fora mesmo uma idiota por jogar fora um amor tão dedicado quanto o de Duo.

- Eu amo vocês dois, sabe disso. - afastou-se do abraço e colocou as duas mãos no rosto do amigo, que sorriu. - Eu não me importo se você se atrasar, ou qualquer outra coisa, desde que esteja se divertindo e feliz.

Duo suspirou e tentou não cair na mesma conversa de sempre.

- Eu sei… Onde está aquela coisinha mal humorada ambulante? – perguntou, se referindo ao filho.

Quatre riu, caminhando até a sala com Duo. Realmente Raichi não era o menino mais sociável do mundo; chamavam-no de "emburradinho" pelo mau humor que já era sua marca registrada. Era estranho uma criança de apenas cinco anos adquirir aquele tipo de personalidade tão precocemente, mas acabaram aceitando aquele gênio pois, por mais que tivessem tentado mudar, não haviam conseguido.

Quando Duo colocou os pés na sala, mal teve tempo para se equilibrar segurando no ombro do amigo, pois logo já tinha o pequeno menino abraçado a sua cintura. Ele estava vendo algum desenho na televisão, mas quando escutara os passos e a presença do pai, largou tudo e correu até ele.

- Não preciso nem perguntar se sentiu minha falta, não é mesmo? - perguntou irônico, acariciando os fios castanhos escuros da cabeça do menino, que ainda o apertava por tudo que valia.

- Você demorou. - disse a voz infantil.

Duo se afastou um pouco, agachando-se para ficar na mesma altura que o pequeno menino e olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu sinto muito, Rai. - desculpou-se com o filho. – Acabei me distraindo demais e perdendo a hora.

O menino, como sempre, o olhava sério. Parecia questionar se deveria ou não relevar a falta que o pai cometera. Duo achava engraçado o jeito maduro que ele tentava passar com aquela expressão. Raichi era um menino muito genioso, tinha puxado um pouco a cor de seus cabelos, já que o da mãe eram completamente negros, suas feições eram uma boa mistura dos dois e os olhos, apesar de um pouco puxados, tinham a tonalidade dos seus, sendo também violetas.

- Eu fiquei com saudades. - confessou o menino, abraçando o pai e enterrando o rosto na junção de seu pescoço.

Duo retribuiu a demonstração de carinho do filho.

- Eu sei.

Quatre sorriu ao vê-los abraçados; era tocante ver o relacionamento dos dois e a dependência que um tinha pelo outro. Seria mentira negar que cada um tinha seu grau ali. Duo só tinha conseguido, em termos, superar o abandono graças a Raichi. Quatre imaginava o que teria sido feito do amigo se, por acaso, o menino não existisse ou mesmo se a mãe o tivesse levado quando fora embora. Não gostava nem de pensar, pois tinha certeza de que Duo teria perecido por tamanho sofrimento e sem ter uma fonte de força para se apoiar. Raichi era isso para Duo, sua primeira e única fonte de força.

oOo

Heero mal podia conter-se de ansiedade pelo reencontro que teria com Duo. Inacreditavelmente, não conseguira tirar os olhos violetas de sua mente desde que voltara para seu apartamento naquele final de tarde. Era estranho desenvolver aquele tipo de sentimento por uma pessoa que conhecia tão pouco. Uma atração forte, que vinha acompanhada de algo mais. Algo que ele pretendia descobrir o que era.

Havia marcado com o americano de chegar por volta das três da tarde. Queria poder prolongar aquele encontro por bastante tempo, mas a noite teria que sair para trabalhar e não tinha como escapar daquilo. Zechs o esfolaria vivo se por acaso faltasse.

Quando finalmente chegou a casa de Duo, sorriu a visão que teve do lugar. Bem calmo, um condomínio de casas que trazia o rótulo família estampado, se fosse classificá-lo. Não hesitou em bater na porta de modo firme, mas, ao contrario do que esperava, não foi o belo rosto de Duo que o recebeu quando a porta se abriu, e sim o de um pequeno menino de olhos levemente puxados e íris violeta.

Ficou confuso, mas a voz do menino, que não parecia nada satisfeito com sua presença ali, logo falou, num tom quase autoritário, ficando até engraçado para uma pessoinha tão pequena.

- Quem é você e o que quer?

Quando aquele menino fosse mais velho, poderia assustar com aquele tipo de atitude. - pensou Heero de forma divertida, mas ainda estava intrigado em saber quem poderia ser aquela criança. Os olhos tinham a mesma tonalidade dos de Duo. Talvez um irmão mais novo…

- Eu sou Heero, estou aqui para ver o Duo. - tentou não soar como aquelas pessoas que quando se dirigiam à crianças, pareciam que estavam falando com um débil mental.

O pequeno estreitou os olhos, ainda com o semblante muito sério, analisando a situação.

- Eu não te conheço. Vá embora.

Heero arregalou os olhos quando ouviu a resposta do garoto, que num só movimento, quis fechar a porta na sua cara e este só não o fez porque foi impedido.

Duo segurou a porta antes que Raichi a fechasse nada sutilmente. Ele escutara as batidas, mas estava ocupado na cozinha, por isso demorara a ver quem era. Raichi sempre corria na sua frente para atender a porta, mas se esquecera do super mau-humor e também do ciúme excessivo do filho. Quatre era um dos poucos que escapava de sua ira, quando se tratava de proximidade consigo.

Um pouco envergonhado pela atitude de Raichi, Duo se desculpou puxando o filho para o lado e convidando o japonês a entrar.

- Me desculpe, Heero. Ele não costuma se dar muito bem com estranhos. – disse, fazendo uma nota mental de repreender a atitude do filho quando estivessem à sós. – Vamos, entre.

Heero olhou para Duo e depois para o menino e não pôde negar um pouco de semelhança entre os dois, apesar de identificar alguns traços orientais ali.

Assim que Heero entrou, Duo fechou a porta e deu um leve tapa na nuca do filho, que soltou um "ouch" baixinho.

Os três seguiram para a sala, onde Heero admirou o amplo cômodo que estava bem arrumado, apesar de existir alguns poucos brinquedos espalhados no centro, perto da televisão. Deduziu que fosse o menino que estivesse brincando ali, pois a TV exibia aqueles desenhos infantis educativos.

- Não repare na bagunça. Raichi estava se distraindo aqui na sala enquanto eu ajeitava umas coisas.

Pronto. Agora Heero sabia que não fora só impressão sua desconfiar dos traços orientais do menino. O nome era japonês. Sem deter sua curiosidade, ele quis apenas confirmar:

- Ele tem um nome oriental forte.

Por algum motivo sentiu o olhar do garoto fuzilá-lo e, estranhamente, a voz de Duo ficar pesada ao comentar.

- A mãe dele é descendente de japoneses.

Heero estava realmente confuso. A mãe do menino era japonesa e Duo não tinha qualquer traço de ser descendente de orientais. Estava perdendo alguma informação ali ou aquele menino não era irmão do americano?

Percebendo a sincera confusão no olhar de Heero, que não parava de correr seus olhos entre ele e Raichi, Duo se viu mais do que na obrigação de elucidá-lo.

- Raichi é meu filho.

Heero sentiu uma fisgada em seu âmago. Duo não usava alianças, julgara-o descompromissado por isso, mas ele tinha um filho e a mãe daquele menino era como ele, uma oriental. Estava internamente decepcionado, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Ele tem seus olhos… - comentou, ainda processando sua saída daquele baque. - E onde está sua esposa?

Mais uma vez Heero sentiu que se aquele menino pudesse, o esfaquearia ali mesmo só com o olhar, mas desta vez o pequeno não ficou calado.

- Você poderia ficar quieto e parar de perguntar besteiras.

- Raichi! Já passou do seu limite. - repreendeu de uma vez, num tom autoritário. - Acho melhor você pedir desculpas ao Heero e ir para o seu quarto.

O menino não se voltou para o pai, pelo contrario, continuava a encarar Heero com extrema raiva.

- Sinto muito. – disse, com a voz contrariada. - Com licença.

Raichi obedeceu a ordem do pai, catando alguns brinquedos e seguindo para seu quarto. Não queria deixar seu pai com aquele homem, mas também não se atrevia a desobedecer a uma ordem vinda dele.

Duo suspirou pesarosamente e deixou-se sentar no sofá, indicando com a mão para que Heero se acomodasse também.

- Peço desculpas por Raichi também. – falou, vendo Heero sentar-se numa das poltronas. – Ele tem seus motivos pra agir dessa forma, mas às vezes extrapola o limite.

Heero tinha percebido que havia ali um assunto que era de incomodo para o americano.

- Eu é que tenho que me desculpar se me intrometi em algo que não deveria. - desculpou-se sinceramente, mas ainda estava intrigado com toda a situação.

Duo tomou fôlego e se viu confortável em contar o que realmente acontecia.

- Raichi é meio que super-protetor quanto a minha pessoa e não gosta muito que falem da mãe. - fez uma pausa e em seguida continuou. - Rei, a mãe de Raichi, nos abandonou logo depois do nascimento dele.

Apesar de ver a tristeza claramente estampada nos olhos de Duo, por dentro Heero estava mais do que contente pela revelação. Seus sentimentos eram egoístas e mesquinhos, mas saber que aparentemente não haviam empecilhos no seu caminho o deixava muito satisfeito.

Tentou se mostrar complacente, apesar de tudo.

- Vocês ainda têm contato com ela? – perguntou, com certo cuidado.

- Não… - respondeu, com um sorriso tão triste que fez o coração de Heero se contrair de angustia. - Ela simplesmente pegou as coisas dela e sumiu.

Heero podia imaginar que teria sido uma situação difícil, afinal a mulher deixara Duo com um bebê para cuidar sozinho e, pelo visto, com um coração partido também. Bastante tempo, pelo tamanho do menino – uns quatro ou cinco anos – e parecia que o americano ainda sofria pelo fato. Entendia agora o motivo daquela raiva de Raichi. Ele tocara e insistira num assunto que magoava seu pai, nada mais coerente do que aquela reação. Constatava então que concordava com Raichi em não querer ver aquela expressão de tristeza nos olhos de Duo.

- Eu… sinto muito. – disse, sinceramente.

- Eu também. - confessou entristecido.

Heero queria um dia poder estar diante daquela mulher e perguntar como ela pudera fazer tal coisa com uma pessoa como Duo. Ele parecia ser tão gentil e amável, era inteligente também e, além de tudo, lindo. Não dava para entender. O que mais angustiava Heero então era o fato que, se ainda havia toda aquela tristeza, era porque Duo ainda deveria sentir algo pela esposa. Estava claro que ele não conseguira superar o abandono e ausência daquela pessoa, mesmo com tanto tempo já tendo se passado.

Duo resolveu mudar de assunto; Heero não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas e, além do mais, o jovem estava ali com um propósito. Não queria ficar depressivo justamente num momento como aquele.

- Bem, que tal começarmos a fazer o trabalho?

Heero sabia que aquele era o fim de qualquer conversa que pudessem ter sobre aquele assunto. Se lhe fosse permitido, era lógico que gostaria de saber mais, mas tinha noção de seus limites. Estava disposto a ganhar aos poucos a confiança do americano e assim poder saber mais detalhes sobre a sua vida.

Resolveu deixar o tópico mesmo de lado e aproveitar o que tinha ido fazer ali. O trabalho, logicamente, e tentar se aproximar mais de Duo. O fato era que agora sabia que o homem era heterossexual e isso possivelmente descartava qualquer intenção que pudesse ter em conquistá-lo de forma mais direta. Possivelmente, mas não totalmente. Quem sabe não conseguisse alcançá-lo da forma que realmente queria, se investisse com calma?

Juntou-se com Duo em outro cômodo da casa, onde aparentemente o americano tinha feito um pequeno escritório. Naquele pequeno caminho que fizera entre os cômodos, Heero notara que, entre os porta-retratos na estante, ou até mesmo ali naquele lugar reservado, não haviam fotos da mulher de Duo. Um velho dizer veio a sua mente: lembranças que incomodam, melhor serem mantidas longe dos olhos, para não atingirem o coração.

Esqueceu-se completamente da mulher e dos problemas de Duo quando começaram a desenvolver o seu suposto trabalho de filosofia. Às vezes enquanto digitava e Duo pesquisava em algum livro, se perguntava o que aconteceria se o americano viesse a descobrir que toda a sua boa vontade e esforço eram para uma farsa. Heero quase se sentia culpado por isso… quase. Entretanto, o peso da culpa não era suficientemente grande para sobrepor sua exclusiva vontade de estar ali, com aquela pessoa.

Tinha momentos em que quase se perdia, quando Duo chegava próximo da cadeira onde sentava à frente do computador, e se abaixava um pouco para olhar na tela o que vinha digitando. Aquela proximidade, sentir o perfume que ele usava assim tão perto, quase o fazia ficar sem qualquer coerência e querer atacar com beijos aquela boca sedutora, o pescoço alvo… tudo naquele homem parecia ser um aditivo para sua libido se atiçar. Mas tinha que se controlar, era uma tortura, mas não poderia avançar e acabar assustando Duo.

Eles não conseguiriam terminar o trabalho e, provavelmente, mais uma tarde como aquela seria o suficiente para finalizar. Duo estava um pouco contente por poder preencher o seu tempo com outra pessoa, alguém com quem podia conversar sobre coisas diferentes das de seu cotidiano tradicional. Heero era mais jovem que ele, mas não menos culto. O fato de ele ser oriental talvez o incomodasse um pouco por lembrá-lo de sua ex-mulher e seus marcantes traços orientais, mas isso era uma coisa que teria de superar. Quem sabe não pudesse manter o jovem como amigo, mesmo que não houvesse mais trabalho para ajudar.

Por volta das seis, deram como encerrado o que faziam quando Raichi bateu na porta do pequeno escritório e, após ouvir a permissão do pai, entrou:

- Estou com fome. - seu olhar ainda guardava rancor e um pouco de raiva, tentavam ignorar a presença de Heero ali.

Duo se penalizou. Outra vez perdera a noção da hora estando ali distraído, conversando e ajudando Heero com o trabalho. Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado ao lado do japonês e fechou o livro que tinha nas mãos.

- Perdi a hora. – disse, se levantando. - Sinto muito, Rai.

O menino não respondeu, falhou em se manter imune a Heero e já lançava mais um de seus olhares raivosos para ele.

- Vamos! Eu vou fazer um lanche pra gente. - caminhou até o filho e virou-se em seguida para Heero. - Vamos Heero, desligue tudo e vamos comer algo.

Heero se levantou e atendeu ao pedido de Duo, salvando o trabalho e desligando o computador. Estava começando a ficar irritado com o modo como aquele menino o estava encarando. Nunca fora muito chegado a crianças, muito menos crianças que faziam questão de deixar claro que o odiavam. Tinha certeza de que teria problemas com o menino se prosseguisse tentando se aproximar do pai dele.

Duo guiou o caminho até a cozinha e, enquanto preparava o lanche para eles, tentava manter a conversa para quebrar o clima, já que Raichi não estava propenso a deixar aquele mau-humor de lado e fazer amizade com Heero.

- Você mora sozinho ou no campus, Heero? - perguntou, enquanto colocava água no fogo para fazer um café.

Sentado à mesa e ainda batalhando contra olhar de Raichi, Heero respondeu:

- Sozinho. Tenho um apartamento alugado próximo a faculdade. - aquela pergunta agradara Heero, já que indicava que Duo estaria querendo conhecê-lo melhor.

Duo colocou na mesa um jarro de suco de maracujá para Raichi; tinha certeza que era o mais indicado naquele momento. Estava quase achando graça, pois Heero estava mesmo caindo na implicância de seu filho. Ambos se encaravam como se travassem uma batalha e era mesmo uma situação e tanto de se ver.

Ele faria um outro comentário com Heero, mas no momento, o toque do telefone desviou seus pensamentos.

- Com licença, eu já volto. - disse Duo, se apressando para atender o aparelho que ficava na sala.

Duo sequer se ateve ao fato de que deixava para trás um menino de cinco anos doido por uma oportunidade para azucrinar o juízo de seu visitante.

Um pouco cansado do olhar fuzilante do menino, Heero finalmente falou:

- Por que continua me olhando assim? Eu não vou fazer mal nenhum ao seu pai.

Raichi, que tinha os braços cruzados apoiados em cima da mesa, apenas inclinou-se um pouco para frente e respondeu:

- Eu não gosto de você.

Heero ficou atônito por um instante. Era declarado bem na sua cara que desagradava o menino. O fato já não lhe era novidade, mas escutar a verdade tão diretamente não era nada bom. Recompôs-se rapidamente e, imitando o garoto ao colocar os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e se inclinar um pouco para frente, Heero replicou:

- Então estamos quites, rapazinho… porque eu também não gostei de você.

Raichi, por sua vez, não se abalou com o comentário do japonês, mantendo-se impassível.

- Então vá embora e deixe o meu pai em paz.

Heero olhou para o menino de forma determinada e, se inclinando ainda mais, sussurrou:

- Acho melhor se acostumar com a minha presença perto do seu pai, Raichi, por que eu não pretendo me afastar dele tão cedo.

Aquilo foi como uma declaração de guerra. Raichi estava realmente irritado com a petulância daquele homem, que se atrevia a pensar que poderia chegar e tirar as atenções que seu pai lhe dedicava. Nunca fora desafiado daquela maneira e se Heero queria pagar para ver, ele teria o que merecia.

Heero retroagiu a sua postura normal, ainda com um sorriso irônico voltado para o menino, assim que escutou os passos de Duo retornando para a cozinha.

Assim que entrou novamente no recinto, Duo percebeu que tinha cometido um erro. Apesar dos dois continuarem na mesma posição, parecia que existia algo diferente pairando no ar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa aqui? - perguntou curioso, se aproximando do fogão, para desligar a água que fervia.

- Não!! - foi a resposta que recebeu em união dos dois que se sentavam à mesa.

Alguma coisa realmente acontecera ali, mas pelo visto ambos haviam decidido que não lhe dizia respeito, então deixou que o assunto morresse.

Duo terminou de fazer o lanche e, depois que comeram, Raichi foi convidado por seu pai a esperar na sala enquanto terminava de arrumar a cozinha. Mais uma vez, contrariadíssimo, ele obedeceu.

Heero se solidarizou a ajudar Duo a ajeitar as coisas na cozinha. Para ele, não era trabalho nenhum enxugar a louça enquanto observava o americano lavar o que faltava. Chegou a ficar hipnotizado por um momento, só observando o movimento daquelas mãos ensaboando e enxaguando as peças antes sujas.

- Seus pais moram tão longe... deve ter sido difícil para eles se adaptarem. – comentou, trazendo Heero de volta a realidade.

- Foi sim. - isso ainda lembrava a Heero de que fazia tempo que não telefonava para eles. Falta de tempo e também pouca vontade de passar por mais um dos dramas de sua mãe, que queria que ele voltasse para o Japão. - Eles não foram a favor da minha decisão de deixar o país.

Duo também queria entender o motivo de Heero ter deixado um país como o Japão, onde tinha a proteção dos pais, para vir tentar a vida nos Estados Unidos.

- Por que decidiu vir pra cá? - perguntou, sem conter a curiosidade.

- Acho que queria viver minha vida longe daquele tradicionalismo e poder ganhar a liberdade e independência longe do autoritarismo da minha mãe.

Duo levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e indagou:

- Mãe autoritária?

- Uhum. Nem queira saber o quanto. Às vezes sinto pena do meu pai, mas eu acho que ele deve amá-la de verdade para poder agüentar os rompantes dela.

Duo riria, se não fosse pelo fato de ter se distraído e deixado à lâmina da faca correr da esponja por seu dedo indicador.

- Merda! - praguejou baixo, largando a faca e a esponja dentro da pia, e apertando o dedo com a outra mão, com toda a força que podia.

Heero se preocupou e aproximou-se, deixando a louça que enxugava de lado.

- Se machucou?

- Eu detesto quando isso acontece. – disse, por entre os dentes trincados. Era verdade, odiava aquilo, tanto pela dor, quanto pelo nervoso que tinha da sensação da lâmina cortando sua pele.

Heero se atreveu a tomar as mãos de Duo nas suas e tentar ver o machucado.

- Não aperte assim. - disse, separando a mão que praticamente esmagava o dedo ferido.

Não dava para ver direito a dimensão do corte, o sangue manchava o local e vertia com certa abundancia. Heero então abriu a torneira e levou a mão do americano para debaixo da água corrente, lavando bem o local.

Duo apenas deixou que Heero cuidasse de seu ferimento. Estava confuso com o modo preocupado e cuidadoso que o rapaz lhe tratava.

Quando Heero fechou a torneira e verificou mais uma vez o corte, percebeu que o sangue ainda não estancara. Podia ter feito algo diferente para poder conter aquele sangramento, mas sua mente funcionando de forma maliciosa, decidiu que o ato que fez a seguir poderia ser levado em consideração de forma inocente e, mesmo assim, como um jeito de impor uma certa sedução ao americano.

Heero gentilmente trouxe a mão de Duo para perto e, sem se atrever a olhá-lo nos olhos, usou a ponta da língua para lamber o sangue que escorria pelo dedo. Imediatamente sentiu Duo ficar tenso, mas este não retroagiu. Aproveitando que não havia sido repelido, Heero deslizou a língua pelo corte lentamente, apenas mais duas vezes, até que tomou o dedo em sua boca e começou a sugá-lo carinhosamente.

Duo estava estático. Quando Heero começara a lamber seu sangue e depois o corte, ficou apreensivo, tão apreensivo que agora vendo o rapaz lhe chupar o dedo, quase não conseguia respirar. Estava se sentindo estranho, sabia que o japonês só estava tentando conter o sangramento, mas, por algum motivo, parecia algo mais. Não queria acreditar que aquele rapaz estaria tentando flertar consigo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Heero foi afastado de si bruscamente. Ambos ficaram assustados. Entre eles estava Raichi, que empurrara o japonês com tanta força que nenhum dos dois ali poderia acreditar.

Heero olhava confuso para Duo e este realmente se zangou com a atitude agressiva do filho.

- Raichi! Você enlouqueceu? - o tom de voz alterado não abalou em nada o menino, que continuou a encarar Heero ameaçadoramente.

Sem receber uma resposta do filho, Duo se abaixou no chão e virou o menino para que o olhasse. Raichi continuava emburrado, mesmo sendo o pai que encarava naquele momento.

- Eu não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento. - disse firmemente, com as mãos sobre os ombros do menino.

Heero, vendo que era outra situação que poderia ganhar, sendo esta sobre Raichi, resolveu mais uma vez se aproveitar da oportunidade.

- Duo, não se zangue com ele. - conseguiu tanto a atenção do pai, quanto do filho para si. - Olha… eu já vou indo embora mesmo. Eu sinto muito se causei algum incomodo a vocês.

Heero começou a seguir em direção a porta, mas já esperava por uma reação de Duo.

O americano ao escutar as desculpas de Heero por uma coisa que ele sequer tinha culpa e ainda com aquele tom, pronto para ir embora, se angustiou. Não entendia o motivo daquele sentimento de medo que ele fosse embora dali de certa forma magoada ou ofendida.

- Heero, espera! - Duo se levantou, dando um olhar severo para o filho que já se fazia entender que teriam uma conversa séria mais tarde.

Heero sorriu internamente e parou quando quase chegava à porta. Virou-se para o americano, que vinha apressado ao seu encontro.

- Desculpe, Heero, eu não quero que vá embora chateado com as atitudes do meu filho. – falou, enquanto encarava diretamente os olhos azuis que lhe passavam tanta simpatia. - Não precisa ir embora assim.

- Tudo bem, Duo, eu não quero ser um problema. Além do mais, tenho que estar no trabalho daqui a duas horas, já estava mesmo para sair.

Heero pôde ver Raichi espiando a conversa da porta da cozinha e se conteve para não sorrir em deboche para o garoto.

- Não está nada bem… Eu vou conversar com Raichi, ele está mesmo passando dos limites. – disse, quase num tom cansado. - Não fique chateado, venha quando puder para terminar o seu trabalho, ok?

Heero não pensou duas vezes em concordar.

- Eu te ligo. Até.

oOo

Heero, satisfeito com os acontecimentos, deixou a casa de Duo. Era verdade que não esperava que o americano tivesse um filho e nem muito menos que este fosse odiá-lo, mas conseguira naquela tarde ganhar um pouco mais de proximidade com o belo homem. Ainda sentia sua própria excitação só de pensar no momento em que tivera aquela mão tão suave na sua e um daqueles dedos em sua boca. Podia parecer um idiota, mas não conseguia conter o sorriso que se formara em seus lábios enquanto caminhava.

Tinha que se apressar agora até seu apartamento, para depois seguir direto para seu trabalho.

oOo

Zechs já estava ficando preocupado com o atraso de Heero. O japonês geralmente chegava bem antes do horário, mas naquela noite estava quase em cima da hora e nada da sua atração principal aparecer.

Estava mais do que impaciente e só conseguiu respirar um pouco aliviado ao ver o belo jovem japonês entrar pela porta reservada aos funcionários. O que mais o irritou foi o semblante despreocupado do rapaz, que simplesmente o cumprimentou como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Que cara é essa, Zechs? - ele se aproximou, trazendo uma mochila pendurada nas costas. - Está passando mal?

O loiro de cabelos longos teve ganas de estrangulá-lo, mas se conteve; precisava de Heero vivo para trabalhar. Ele não podia negar que os dias em que a casa mais enchia eram nos que rapaz se apresentava.

- Eu já ia mandar te caçar, seu irresponsável. – repreendeu, irritado. - Você está em cima da hora.

- Mas estou aqui, não estou? – disse, indiferente. - Você sabe muito bem que preciso tanto desse emprego quanto você precisa de mim para encher a casa.

Zechs soltou um suspiro pesado; as palavras de Heero eram verdadeiras. O japonês jamais o decepcionara, mas não conseguia se conter quando via que algo não era como deveria ser.

- Ande logo, Heero. Tem dez minutos para se arrumar.

Heero cumpriu a ordem de Zechs e foi para o camarim, onde se vestiu e se preparou para trabalhar. Não tinha vergonha do que fazia, pelo contrário, se divertia em ver como seu corpo e sua performance eram adorados pelo público. Agradava-lhe observar o tipo de poder que exercia com sua sensualidade, mas naquela noite, se pudesse, gostaria de mostrar seu corpo apenas para aquela pessoa, aquele homem que não conseguia tirar do pensamento. Duo Maxwell mexera com sua cabeça e duvidava que seu desejo sucumbiria se lhe fosse negado estar com ele. Precisa conquistá-lo, assim como fazia com as pessoas que vinham até ali apenas para vê-lo. Precisava seduzir aquele homem e não se daria por vencido enquanto não conseguisse.

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Notas da Niu:** Eu tenho medo desse Heero... ao msm tempo q ele parece ser um bastardo insensível, ele parece ser sensível e apaixonadinho... Mas eu gosto msm é do Raichi. Isso ai, moleque, enxota o Heero msm pq as intenções dele não são puras : Duo é mt loiro pra não notar... precisa do pirralho pra proteger sua honra. Go Raichi! aquelas


	2. Investindo

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Par:** 1+2

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst…

**Agradecimentos:** À Niu que gentilmente betou esse capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Investindo

Duo estava tendo uma manhã agitada. Havia perdido a hora, não acordando com o despertador, e agora estava tendo que correr para poder preparar o café e levar Raichi para a escola. O menino estava sentado à mesa, remexendo com a colher o pote de cereal com leite, enquanto olhava o pai num misto de aborrecimento e admiração. Para o menino, já não era novidade vê-lo se atrasar, principalmente quando pegava toda a responsabilidade de cuidar de si nas férias. Mas Raichi não se importava com os atrasos, muito menos com a bagunça que via o pai administrar, atrapalhado, na pia; tê-lo por perto praticamente vinte e quatro horas no período de férias era muito bom. Era tudo o que precisava.

Duo não gostava de atrapalhar os horários do filho daquela maneira, mas era algo que não conseguia controlar; era como se sempre tivesse alguma coisa conspirando contra si.

A campainha tocou e ele suspirou, vendo Raichi correr para atender a porta. O menino tinha aquela obsessão em verificar quem incomodava a paz de seu lar e, assim como fizera com Heero, se não lhe agradasse, não seria nada cordial, chegando a ofender a pessoa em questão. Duo já tentara muitas vezes repreender o filho por aquela atitude, mas não obteve sucesso.

Logo os passos corridos do menino chegaram novamente à cozinha, onde voltou a se sentar na cadeira com um pulo, não demorando para a figura conhecida entrar no cômodo com o mesmo sorriso cativante de todas as manhãs.

- Precisando de ajuda, Duo? – ela perguntou, vendo o vizinho atrapalhado ao fazer a lancheira do filho e não queimar os ovos que preparava no fogão.

Duo lançou um olhar suplicante para ela, que riu e logo tomou seu avental e também seu lugar ao fogão.

- Vou começar a chegar mais cedo pra cuidar melhor de vocês dois. – se ofereceu, enquanto virava os ovos e o bacon.

Duo, que terminava de fechar a pequena lancheira azul, a principio nada respondeu. Olhou para o filho, que terminava as últimas colheradas do cereal e ignorava sobre o que falavam. Sabia que a vizinha sempre, de uma forma sutil, se insinuava para si. Ela era bonita. Tinha a sua idade, os cabelos loiros num tom fechado, belos olhos azuis, era carismática e tinha algo que de certo o atraia, mas sempre tivera receio em se aproximar demais e acabar decepcionando-a por, no final das contas, não conseguir corresponder aos sentimentos dela, como ocorrera em todas as suas tentativas de trazer outra pessoa para sua vida.

Olhando para Raichi naquele momento, pensou que talvez não fosse má idéia tentar, afinal o filho nunca implicara diretamente com a vizinha e a tolerava como nunca demonstrara tolerar qualquer outra mulher antes. Era otimista demais para pensar que, se desse realmente certo entre eles, o menino talvez acalmasse aquele gênio incontrolável.

- Não seria má idéia. – com um sorriso, respondeu ao comentário anterior da vizinha.

Ela o olhou num misto de surpresa e contentamento. Entendera perfeitamente que Duo estava abrindo-lhe uma porta que até então se retraíra em fazê-lo e ela estava mais do que disposta a aproveitar aquela oportunidade.

- Que tal um jantar hoje à noite? – mais uma vez se ofereceu.

Duo sorriu mais uma vez e aceitou quando, anteriormente, sempre negara aquela possibilidade.

- Combinado.

Raichi olhou desconfiado de um para o outro, mas acabou dando de ombros e voltando a comer seu cereal. Não tinha nada contra a vizinha; ela o tratava bem, às vezes o levava para passear quando seu pai não podia e sempre estava querendo agradar. Gostava da vizinha; ela o tratava bem, às vezes o levava para passear quando seu pai não podia e sempre estava querendo agradar. Não tinha nada contra ela, assim como não tinha contra o melhor amigo de seu pai, Quatre.

Duo tomou seu café da manhã acompanhado da vizinha e, logo depois que ela saiu, foi levar o filho rapidamente a escola, que não ficava muito distante dali já que este tinha perdido a condução. Pensava ainda na decisão que havia tomado de aceitar os avanços da bela mulher. Talvez precisasse mais do que o filho de alguém que trouxesse rumo à sua vida. Seria mentir para si mesmo dizer que ainda não pensava na ex-mulher, mas sabia que ela jamais voltaria e ele não queria mais sentir aquele vazio.

Quando voltou para casa, escutou o telefone tocar e se apressou para atender. Sorriu ao escutar a voz que vinha do outro lado da linha.

- Atrapalho?

Duo ficara um pouco ressabiado de seu filho ter feito com que o jovem japonês ficasse zangado ou magoado com ele, mas agora, com aquele telefonema, estava bem mais aliviado.

- Claro que não, Heero.

- Eu estava pensando, você disse que está de férias e que seu filho passa esse período da manhã na escola. Se não tiver nada de importante para fazer, poderia me ajudar a finalizar o trabalho?

Duo nem precisou pensar, afinal não tinha mesmo nada para fazer e, para quem passaria a manhã sozinho, ter o jovem por perto e o trabalho para ocupar sua mente seria realmente uma forma de passar aquela parte do dia de forma produtiva.

- Não tenho nada para fazer, não. –confirmou e, em seguida, ofereceu: - Se quiser vir para cá, poderemos terminar tudo hoje.

- Ótimo. Então estou indo para aí.

Duo sorriu, colocando o telefone do gancho. Conversar com o japonês, de alguma forma, lhe trazia aquela sensação boa, um bem estar que já não sentia há tempos e ficou realmente contente por ele ter ligado. Aquela era uma das poucas amizades, assim como a de Quatre, que faria questão de preservar.

-

Heero estava ansioso; finalmente poderia ver Duo novamente. Tinha se passado uma semana desde seu último encontro com o americano e podia afirmar que ficara absorto pela imagem que guardara dele em sua memória durante aqueles dias. Havia ficado muito ocupado com a faculdade e o trabalho no clube e não pudera telefonar antes, mas agora que estava livre, a única coisa que queria era estar perto e poder vê-lo outra vez.

Pelas conversas que tivera com Duo em seu último encontro, sabia que o filho dele ficava no colégio na parte da manhã e queria aproveitar aquele momento para poder tentar se aproximar. Com o menino montando guarda sobre o pai de forma quase ferrenha, ele não tinha como investir da maneira que queria para seduzi-lo. Estava sendo obsessivo, afinal, já chegava a sonhar com Duo, imaginando como seriam seus toques, seus beijos…

Definitivamente precisava conquistá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Ainda não sabia distinguir se o que sentia era apenas tesão passageiro ou algo mais profundo. Existia em si o desafio de querer se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis da cama de um homem que era, para todos os efeitos, hetero, mas também havia uma fagulha morna que indicava que queria Duo por completo e não apenas sexualmente. Poderia estar confuso, mas em breve acabaria descobrindo seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O importante era que ia se encontrar com o americano e estava confiante de que seus avanços seriam bem-sucedidos.

-

Duo escutou a campainha tocar e, com isso, deixou o que fazia no computador para atender. Abriu a porta de casa para Heero com um sorriso cordial nos lábios, convidando-o a entrar. Ajudar o japonês estava sendo um prazer para si; adorava filosofia e ele parecia tão interessado em ouvir tudo o que falava… Pegava-se lembrando que pensara em negar ajuda a Heero quando este primeiramente o abordara. Teria sido uma grande besteira. Agradecia ao fato de ter dado ouvidos a uma intuição mais solidária e aceitado, pois estava sendo muito interessante aquela interação com o mais jovem.

De alguma forma bizarra, a presença do oriental lhe trazia uma certa nostalgia. Não sabia se era pelo fato dele ser japonês e lhe fazer recordar de seu passado e Rei, ou se era por algum outro motivo que ainda não descobrira qual. Acima disso tudo, sentia-se bem ao estar com ele.

- Hoje acredito que consigamos terminar tudo. – comentou, otimista.

Heero se conteve para não deixar escapar um: "se dependesse de mim, não terminaríamos".

- Se tudo correr bem, com certeza que sim.

Entretanto, suprimiu um sorriso de satisfação ao ver Duo novamente. A imagem que guardava dele e dos momentos em que desfrutara de sua companhia, não eram nada comparados à intensidade de poder olhar diretamente em seus olhos e admirar os belos traços de seu rosto.

Acompanhou o americano até a sala, não perdendo a chance de admirá-lo enquanto este andava à sua frente. Sua mente vagava e podia imaginar muitas das coisas que gostaria de fazer com Duo naquela sala vazia no presente momento, mas, ao contrário de seus relacionamentos rotineiros, queria que as coisas evoluíssem de outro jeito.

O que Duo pensaria se descobrisse que aquele trabalho era apenas um subterfúgio para que se aproximasse dele? Realmente, não queria pensar nas reações que o americano pudesse vir a ter. Apesar de já ter notado que Duo era, em si, uma pessoa calma e tranqüila, não tinha certeza do quanto aquilo poderia desagradá-lo.

Duo o guiou até o escritório, deixando a porta aberta. Temia perder mais uma vez noção do tempo e quando Raichi chegasse com a condução não escutasse. Sentou-se então junto a Heero à frente do computador e, abrindo o arquivo que haviam mexido na última vez, recomeçaram a trabalhar para finalizar o projeto.

O tempo passou rápido e, quando estavam fechando as últimas citações, Duo indagou de forma curiosa:

- Ainda está achando complicado entender filosofia?

Heero sorriu, olhando de soslaio para o americano enquanto digitava e respondeu:

- Não sei se comecei a entender ou se é você que faz a matéria parecer bem mais fácil e agradável.

Duo riu levemente, mesmo que por dentro tivesse achado aquele comentário um tanto curioso. A mesma estranheza que o dominara quando o mais jovem tomara-lhe a mão e cuidara de seu machucado com aquela ação ousada de lhe lamber e chupar o dedo, voltara a lhe invadir. Não estava querendo imaginar coisas, muito menos de um rapaz como Heero.

- Que nada. – disse, displicente. - Você é muito inteligente, faria esse trabalho bem mesmo sem a minha ajuda.

Heero deu de ombros e voltou seu olhar inteiramente para o americano.

- Eu prefiro pensar que, graças à minha falta de interesse pela matéria, pude assim conhecer você.

Duo sorriu, acalentado pelas palavras gentis do japonês, mas ainda com aquela sensação de que elas carregavam uma certa malicia. Seus pensamentos dedutivos foram interrompidos pelo toque do telefone.

- Eu já volto. – disse, se retirando do recinto.

Heero sorriu, vendo o americano se afastar. Estava tentando abrir caminho para chegar até onde queria e, pelo visto, conseguira mexer um pouco com a mente de Duo. Notara como ele reagira às suas palavras dúbias. Decerto, provocar lhe agradava, ainda mais quando tinha um alvo tão receptivo e confuso como Duo estava apresentando ser.

Estranhou quando o até então sorridente americano retornou com o semblante mais centrado e pensativo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Duo suspirou pesadamente e voltou a se sentar na cadeira ao lado de Heero.

- Meu amigo Quatre…- pareceu ainda estar pensando em algo, mas logo em seguida prosseguiu: - Ele viria hoje ficar com Raichi para que eu pudesse sair a noite, mas ao que parece, teve um contra-tempo e não poderá quebrar meu galho dessa vez.

- Se quiser, eu posso ficar com Raichi hoje para você. – se ofereceu, vendo um certo brilho de surpresa nos olhos ametistas.

- Não. – disse sem graça, pois não queria ter implicado nada a Heero daquele tipo. – Já foi o bastante as mal-criações que ele te fez naquela noite, Heero.

- Não confia em mim, Duo? – perguntou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos e conseguindo cativá-los.

- Não é isso… - disse, sentindo-se estranho, sem conseguir desviar os olhos de Heero.

O jovem insistiu, não querendo perder aquele contato que estava tendo com Duo. Poderia agradá-lo cuidando de seu filho e ao mesmo tempo passar a ter mais intimidade através disso. Era tudo uma questão de saber usar o jogo certo.

- Confie em mim, posso dar conta dele. É uma forma de agradecer por ter me ajudado com o trabalho.

Duo não queria ceder. Não queria parecer que estava se aproveitando de um favor que tinha feito a Heero por pura boa vontade, mas o japonês insistia com tanta sinceridade, querendo retribuí-lo, que ficava impossível de lhe negar o pedido.

- Tem certeza? – indagou incerto, afinal queria mesmo poder sair com Relena aquela noite. – Não tem que trabalhar hoje?

- Não. – afirmou com um sorriso, em seguida deixando a voz tomar um tom mais ameno. - E eu quero retribuir o que fez por mim…

Duo sentiu o coração acelerar, sem saber como reagir, não querendo entender o que realmente acontecia. Heero estava aos poucos aproximando seu rosto do dele. Engoliu em seco, na negação e certeza de que estava ainda imaginando coisas. Aquele rapaz não poderia estar tentando…

- Pai!

Duo saiu de seu transe e se levantou, enquanto Heero ficou no mesmo lugar, ainda sentado de costas para a porta, aonde tinha certeza que Raichi o fulminava com o olhar. Ele próprio fechou fortemente os olhos, contendo a raiva que lhe atingia por ter sido interrompido justamente por aquele… aquele menino.

Tinha quase beijado Duo!

- Raichi, já voltou. – disse num misto de surpresa, alegria e constrangimento.

Ele não respondeu, olhando friamente na direção do japonês.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – o menino perguntou, contrariado.

Heero se recompôs e virou-se, vestindo um sorriso falsamente simpático nos lábios.

- Seu pai estava me ajudando a terminar meu trabalho da faculdade.

- Já terminaram? – perguntou, com a voz em demanda.

Duo nada comentou sobre o tom que o filho estava usando, e este indicava bem que não estava satisfeito com a presença de Heero ali. Tentava manejar tudo sem precisar se alterar ou criar discussão com o menino.

- Já sim, Rai. – confirmou e, em seguida, lembrou-se de que teria uma segunda coisa a informar que deixaria o menino ainda mais descontente. - Eu tenho uma notícia para te dar. Seu tio Quatre hoje não vai poder cuidar de você e o Heero se ofereceu para ficar aqui, enquanto eu estiver fora.

Raichi arregalou os olhos ametistas e, inconformado, rejeitou:

- Eu não vou ficar com ele!

Para Duo, o filho começava a passar dos limites.

- Acho que isso não é você quem decide. – replicou, com a voz muito séria.

Raichi olhou com raiva para Heero, que buscou indiretamente implicar com o garoto.

- Ora, Raichi, seu pai só quer umas horas de folga. Será que não pode dar isso a ele?

E de repente as feições do menino se tornaram mais amenas, um sorriso de compreensão e aceitação surgiu em seus pequenos lábios. Aquilo, por algum motivo, fez com que Heero temesse e ficasse em resguardo.

- Você tem razão. – voltou a palavra para o pai, com um olhar sincero e infantil. – O Sr. e a Srta. Relena podem se divertir esta noite. Ficarei bem com ele.

Voltou o olhar com satisfação para encarar a confusão nos olhos azuis de Heero e nada mais disse. Guerra era guerra.

Duo sorriu, aliviado por seu filho ter compreendido e aceitado a situação que ia lhe impor.

- Vá trocar de roupa e se lavar, Rai. – pediu, fazendo um carinho que levemente bagunçou os cabelos lisos e curtos do menino.

O menino obedeceu e Duo se aproximou para agradeceu ao japonês:

- Que bom que conseguiu convencê-lo. Seria um grande problema se ele embirrasse.

- Quer dizer que vai ter um encontro? – Heero perguntou, ainda se sentindo anestesiado pela descoberta, mas disfarçando bem isso.

Um pouco envergonhado, mas também demonstrando um tanto de satisfação, Duo confessou:

- Sim. Relena é nossa vizinha há alguns anos e, apesar de sempre ter demonstrado interesse, eu nunca lhe dei uma chance. Acho que agora que as coisas estão mais tranqüilas, talvez seja hora de dar mais uma chance… esquecer o passado de uma vez.

"Eu poderia te fazer esquecer…" – Heero pensou, sentindo algo incomum em seu peito, que queimava e lhe trazia um sentimento de posse sobre o americano. Não o queria dando chances a ninguém mais; queria-o para si.

- Bem, não se preocupe então. – falou, mesmo que quisesse voltar atrás em sua oferta. - Tomarei conta de Raichi para que possa ter uma noite tranqüila.

- Muito obrigado, Heero. – agradeceu, sinceramente. - Você almoça conosco, não é mesmo?

Sorrindo, Heero aceitou:

- Adoraria.

-

Heero percebeu o olhar irônico de Raichi para si durante todo o almoço, mas ignorou. Mostraria para aquele pestinha quem se daria bem no final. Aquele contra-tempo, a vizinha maldita, não estava em seus planos e se esta estivesse mesmo disposta a insistir com Duo, isso lhe seria um outro problema, afinal tinha a desvantagem de ser homem.

Isso lhe seria um outro problema, afinal tinha a desvantagem de ser homem e de Duo não olhá-lo como nada além de um garoto de faculdade a quem estava sendo solidário em ajudar com um trabalho desnecessário.

Mas tinha estado tão perto de beijá-lo, de ter os lábios dele nos seus…

Aquele calor em seu peito retornava com mais força toda vez que parava para se lembrar. Queria bem mais do que apenas um "quase". Queria a realidade de sentir Duo mais perto de si, de tê-lo por completo.

Infelizmente teria que esperar…

-

Ele passou o resto da tarde na casa de Duo. Foi ótimo poder ficar perto do americano praticamente o dia inteiro, dividindo conversas informais e, a cada minuto, a cada sorriso que este lhe presenteava, a cada mínima coisa que via em Duo, sentia aquele calor em seu peito se intensificar.

Somente quando a noite chegou e Duo se afastou brevemente para se arrumar para sair, foi que percebeu que chegava a hora de ficar a sós com Raichi. Contraiu-se internamente em ciúmes quando viu Duo deixar o quarto todo arrumado, impecavelmente lindo e perfumado, tudo para sair e aproveitar a noite com outra pessoa… aquela mulher.

Mas tinha que se conformar e, principalmente, se controlar.

- Qualquer coisa, Heero, ligue para o meu celular. – Duo disse, estando perto da porta já pronto para sair.

Heero sorriu, tentando manter na mente apenas o fato de que Duo estava lindo e nada além disso. A seu lado estava Raichi, respeitosamente esperando os últimos afagos e alertas do pai.

- Fique tranqüilo, Duo. Tenho certeza de que não será necessário.

- Mesmo assim. – chamou Raichi com um gesto de mão e se abaixou, nivelando sua altura com a do menino. - Raichi, eu quero que se comporte. – viu o olhar frustrado do filho. – Eu não estou te pedindo tanto assim, estou?

Sucumbindo ao olhar de suplica do pai, Raichi cedeu:

- Não… Não está.

- Obrigado, filho. – agradeceu com um sorriso e beijou-lhe os lábios, com um breve selinho.

Assim que o pai fechou a porta, Raichi se virou para o lado, cruzando seu olhar com o de Heero.

- Se quiser pode ir embora. – avisou, com uma autoridade que não cabia em sua idade. - Eu não preciso de você.

Heero soltou uma risada sardônica e replicou:

- E te dar a chance de dizer pro seu pai que te larguei sozinho? Esqueça!

Raichi se via mais uma vez frustrado. Não queria mesmo ficar com aquele rapaz, só não fizera um escândalo porque não queria desagradar ao pai e, principalmente, porque fora divertido ver a decepção do japonês ao saber que este estava saindo para namorar.

- Então fique longe de mim. – alertou, estreitando os olhos em ameaça.

Heero inconformado balançou a cabeça, buscando inquirir logo o menino.

- Qual o seu problema, moleque? Por que me odeia assim de graça?

Resguardando um pouco o semblante fechado e tomando uma postura mais tímida, ele confessou:

- Você olha pro meu pai de um jeito estranho. Eu não gosto.

- Está com ciúme? – Heero perguntou, ironicamente.

- Eu não preciso. – afirmou, dando de ombros. - Ele está interessado na Srta. Relena.

Mais uma vez irritado internamente pela menção do nome daquela mulher, Heero se conteve e ainda usou um certo deboche em seu tom.

- Isso pode mudar.

- Ou não.

Sem dizer mais nada, foi se sentar à frente da televisão, ignorando a presença do outro o resto da noite.

-

A noite realmente foi tranqüila. Raichi ignorou Heero e este retribuiu a frieza do menino. Não estava ali para agradá-lo, mas sim para conseguir algo que queria para si. Estavam sobre os termos de que ambos tinham plena noção do quanto queriam competir por aquele amor, mesmo que este fosse em níveis completamente diferentes.

Duo demorou, o que trouxe inquietação ao japonês. Ao ver que Raichi tinha adormecido no sofá, fez o favor de desligar a televisão e pegá-lo cuidadosamente nos braços, arrumando-o em sua cama. Não tinha mesmo nada contra o menino, a não ser o fato de que este queria que se afastasse de seu pai, mas dormindo, perdendo aquela expressão amarrada e defensiva, podia apreciar as feições infantis. Ele parecia um pouco com Duo, apesar dos traços orientais.

Voltou a sala e, inquietamente, esperou. Por volta das dez para meia-noite, escutou o barulho do carro e, deixando o sofá, apressou-se para espiar pela janela, protegido pela cortina e a baixa luz dentro da sala.

Duo parara em frente a casa e abria a porta do carro para a bela loira, que trajava um vestido munido de ousadia com seus decotes. Aquela era a maldita Relena. Uma raiva crescente aplacou-o quando viu Duo pegar na mão dela e entrelaçar seus dedos, acompanhando-a até a casa ao lado.

Raiva dos sorrisos trocados, raiva das expressões contentes, raiva do jeito apaixonado dela… E ódio, muito ódio, do beijo que Duo, ao pararem na porta da frente da casa dela, tomava dos lábios perfeitos daquela mulher.

Afastou-se da janela com nojo e buscando conter o ódio que lhe corroia. Não queria ver aquilo. Tinha que se controlar. Porque estava reagindo tão fortemente àquela cena? Duo não era seu. Não tinha nada com o americano ainda, então por que aqueles sentimentos avassaladores?

Consumido, voltou a se sentar no sofá, buscando afastar aquilo de si. Não sabia dizer por quantos minutos ficou assim, parado tentando se acalmar, mas só saiu daquela inércia quando escutou a porta da casa se abrir.

- Oi, Heero. – a voz do americano lhe soava animada. - Como foram as coisas? Rai se comportou?

Heero se levantou e lentamente se virou para Duo.

- Tudo tranqüilo. – controle. – Seu filho está dormindo. – os lábios avermelhados pelo beijo. – Não tem nada com que se preocupar. – controle.

Duo percebeu uma certa aspereza na voz do japonês e franziu o cenho, vendo-o pegar a mochila, que estava em cima de um dos sofás.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Heero?

A imagem do beijo, dos braços finos da loira ao redor do pescoço de Duo, dele buscando trazer o corpo dela para mais perto do seu…

- Por que teria acontecido? – controle. – Seu filho não deu trabalho. – o olhar apaixonado. – Sua noite pelo visto foi proveitosa. – controle. – O que poderia acontecer?

Duo ainda não estava convencido. Nada convencido.

- Você está agindo de maneira muito estranha.

- É melhor que eu vá embora. – seu controle estava no limite. Tinha que voltar a pensar friamente antes que cometesse uma besteira.

Duo ficou confuso. Tinha certeza de que algo incomodava Heero e precisava saber o que era. Temia que Raichi tivesse aprontado alguma coisa que chateara o japonês.

- Espere, Heero. Diga-me o que aconteceu.

Não ia responder, mas quando passou em direção a porta, Heero sentiu o calor da mão do americano em seu braço e fechou os olhos ante a sensação. Tinha que ir embora!

- Nada aconteceu. – conseguiu dizer, com um grande esforço.

Frustrado com as negativas, Duo virou Heero para si. Porque ele agora evitava o encarar? Ainda mantinha-se de olhos fechados. Se Raichi tivesse feito alguma coisa para o japonês, não seria compreensivo com o menino pela manhã.

- Heero? – chamou.

A voz de Duo tão perto…

- Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou, estranhando os olhos fechados de Heero.

Oh, sim! Estava sentindo tudo ao mesmo tempo; um turbilhão de coisas com as quais não estava sabendo lidar bem naquele momento. Tudo o que precisava fazer era se afastar e ir embora para colocar as coisas em seu devido lugar novamente e não acabar se excedendo e metendo os pés pelas mãos. Mas seu erro foi abrir os olhos novamente e encarar diretamente o olhar de Duo.

A única coisa de que Duo se deu conta foi do avanço súbito de Heero e do calor dos lábios macios que tomaram os seus numa volúpia incomum.

-

**Continua…**


	3. Reconciliando

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1+2_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**_

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Reconciliando.

Demorou para Duo processar o que acontecia. Num momento estava preocupado com Heero, com a forma estranha como este estava agindo desde que havia chegado e agora… agora sentia os lábios do oriental sobre os seus. Não esperava aquela atitude, mesmo que no fundo tivesse percebido alguns sinais que preferira ignorar, só que agora era diferente. Como poderia ignorar que o jovem estava literalmente o beijando?

Não reagiu **-** não até que Heero, depois do que parecia ter sido uma eternidade, finalmente afastou a boca da dele e uma agonia estranha tomou conta de Duo, num misto de raiva e indignação, assim que viu os olhos azuis demonstrando certa expectativa. Não explodiu, como seu ímpeto pedia, mas suas palavras trouxeram mágoa, ainda que disfarçada, ao semblante do rapaz.

- Vá embora, Heero.

- Duo… - ele tentou, mas foi cortado no mesmo instante que o homem de olhos violetas abriu a porta.

- Suma. Daqui. Agora. – Duo ordenou duramente, olhando diretamente nos olhos do rapaz à sua frente, para assim não deixar margens de dúvidas sobre sua ordem.

Heero engoliu em seco e atendeu a ordem de Duo, deixando a casa e contraindo-se visivelmente quando a porta bateu fortemente atrás de si. Seu coração estava descompassado e finalmente sentia o quão pesado estava. Tinha arriscado e tinha perdido; diferente de suas conquistas anteriores parecia que seu chão estava sumindo. Precipitara-se**,** quando poderia ter feito tudo com mais calma. Onde estava com a cabeça ao avançar assim com um homem que sequer demonstrara ter interesse em outra pessoa do mesmo sexo? Até então poderia assumir que Duo era hetero, mas mesmo assim, fora impulsivo demais… Apesar de tudo, o gosto e a sensação da boca de Duo ainda queimavam em seus lábios.

Tinha que arrumar um jeito de reverter a situação, mesmo que Duo nunca mais quisesse olhar em sua cara.

oOo

Duo grunhiu frustrado assim que fechou a porta. Ainda estava chocado. Um outro homem o tinha beijado na boca; um rapaz a quem em tão pouco tempo vinha desenvolvendo uma confiança e amizade **-** que acreditava serem estranhas, pois até seu filho deixara a seus cuidados por uma noite.

_Raichi…!_

Meio que cegamente apressou-se até o quarto do menino querendo assegurar-se que ele estava bem e foi com alívio que assim que abriu a porta**,** viu a pequena e inocente figura dormindo tranquilamente embaixo de seu edredom de patinhos.

Fechou a porta sem fazer ruídos e caminhou de volta para sala. Aquela última reação de ir verificar o filho fora estúpida, mas depois do que Heero fizera, já não tinha muita certeza de nada. Deixou-se cair pesadamente na poltrona**,** jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

Por que Heero fizera aquilo? Por que tinha que estragar tudo?

A resposta era tão óbvia que Duo riu sardonicamente. Heero era _gay_ - ou pelo menos, sentia atração por si. Como fora idiota, pois via tudo tão claro naquele momento! A forma como o rapaz o abordara, a maneira como o fitava; ele quase o beijara aquela manhã, mesmo que na hora tivesse escolhido encarar aquilo como imaginação de sua mente.

... E aquele não foi um final de noite tranqüilo para Duo Maxwell.

oOo

Quatre estava olhando para o amigo com o semblante atônito. Duo o tinha chamado naquela manhã: telefonara e o tom de voz sério e um pouco angustiado deixara o loiro preocupado, por isso, atendera de pronto a solicitação para que conversassem. Então ali estava, sentado numa das poltronas da sala do amigo - quando o pequeno Raichi estava em seu horário escolar - escutando o amigo contar sobre o incidente ocorrido na noite anterior com um rapaz que ele havia conhecido e que havia passionalmente lhe roubado um beijo. O moreno estava extremamente incomodado e falava como se o fim do mundo tivesse batido em sua porta, mas Quatre não conseguia acreditar que se preocupara tanto por um motivo daqueles.

- Você me chamou aqui, com esse jeito de que pisaram no seu calo, só porque um cara te beijou? - ele finalmente perguntou, vendo o amigo sentado à sua frente lhe olhar como se estivesse ofendido.

- Quatre! Eu estou falando sério!

- Eu também! – Quatre alegou com uma risada sardônica. - Você está fazendo uma grande tempestade num copo d'água.

Duo não estava acreditando que seu melhor amigo fazia pouco caso do que lhe contara. Tinha sido a experiência mais frustrante que passara desde muito tempo e Quatre parecia achá-lo um tolo? Como ele esperava que reagisse numa situação inconveniente e inesperada daquelas? Não era normal, principalmente para si.

- Quatre, presta atenção: - Duo pediu, se inclinando para frente e colocando ambas as mãos no rosto pálido do loiro, para que este olhasse diretamente para si. - _**Eu. Fui. Beijado. Por. Outro. Homem.**_

O loiro riu mais alto e de forma divertida, abaixando as mãos que envolviam seu rosto de maneira educada. Duo às vezes podia ser tão dramático que chegava a ser engraçado.

- Até _**eu**_, se não fosse seu melhor amigo, te beijaria. – Quatre replicou com humor vendo os olhos ametistas quase saltarem de seu rosto.

- Quatre! – Duo exclamou indignado.

- Você está começando a ficar histérico como uma mulherzinha. – Quatre contemplou incomodado com o jeito insistente com que Duo exclamava seu nome. Ele resolveu abordar o lado bom do acontecimento e não se focar em sexualidades, então começou a enumerar: - Veja, você é um homem de 25 anos, solteiro, bonito pra caramba. Não culpo o rapaz por tentar.

Duo ficou encabulado com o elogio de Quatre, mas não foi o suficiente para acalmar sua inquietação.

- Não tenho nada contra gays. – Duo suspirou, olhando incerto para o loiro e riu meneando a cabeça em sua direção. - Meu melhor amigo **é** gay. Mas isso não significa que estou propenso a um relacionamento como o seu.

- O que tem um relacionamento como o meu? – Quatre imediatamente rebateu numa falsa expressão de indignação.

Duo realmente não tinha nada contra relacionamentos gays. Quatre era seu melhor amigo, só saía com homens, mantinha um relacionamento estável com outro homem fazia anos e isso não o incomodava em nada. Só que para ele as coisas não funcionavam da mesma forma como para Quatre. Era um absurdo Heero tê-lo beijado sabendo que ele não tinha interesse em homens. E realmente, não tinha qualquer curiosidade de ter relação com alguém do mesmo sexo. Estava completamente fora de cogitação.

- Você me entendeu, Q. – falou, por fim.

- Eu tenho um ótimo relacionamento com Trowa. – Quatre relembrou e com um olhar displicente sugeriu: - Talvez seu problema esses anos todos tenha sido o sexo mesmo.

Duo ficou chocado, sua boca se abrindo e fechando sem conseguir de pronto vocalizar uma resposta. Aquela insinuação de seu melhor amigo era por demais desconcertante e absurda.

- Eu vou desconsiderar essa sua opinião. – finalmente disse, balançando a cabeça e se levantando da poltrona. Aquela conversa não estava chegando a lugar algum e ainda era obrigado a escutar as coisas sem noção que Quatre dera para sugerir.

- Pois eu acho que você deveria _considerar_, afinal, o rapaz teve coragem o suficiente para fazer uma investida ofensiva.

Duo - que andava em direção à janela - parou e olhou um pouco irritado para Quatre. Não era de se desentender com o loiro, porém, o outro parecia estar querendo tirá-lo do sério propositalmente. No fundo sabia que estava frustrado consigo mesmo pelo beijo que Heero havia lhe roubado.

- Eu te chamo para _me escutar, me dar razão e se revoltar junto comigo_ e o que ganho é esse sermão de como sou mente fechada? – indagou chateado, vendo Quatre elevar uma das sobrancelhas loiras num gesto claro de como o estava achando infantil naquele momento.

- Sou sincero. – o loiro suspirou, falando em seguida com mais seriedade. - Você não é feliz e duvido muito que aquela sua vizinha consiga apagar essa sua tristeza.

Duo franziu o cenho. Tinha contado ao amigo sobre Relena também, apenas por alto para justificar sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior, mas não contara tudo. A noite com a vizinha havia sido agradável, ela era uma mulher desejável e deixara claro que o desejava também. Aquele beijo havia sido um impulso que num primeiro momento parecera certo, mas depois, não conseguira levar a situação adiante.

- Eu não tenho nada com Relena. – replicou, resumindo os passos até a janela e encarando a rua.

Quatre o encarou confuso e não se deteve em relembrar:

- Você disse que se beijaram ontem.

- Eu disse que nos beijamos para contar os detalhes de como as coisas aconteceram. – replicou, cruzando os braços e recostando-se no canto a janela, voltou a olhar para o amigo e confessou: - Eu… eu não consegui dar esperanças pra ela no final.

- Não disse?! – Quatre apontou num tom vitorioso que fez Duo fechar o rosto numa carranca. - Aposto que foi o mesmo lenga-lenga de _'eu sinto muito, o problema não é com você, é comigo. Podemos continuar sendo amigos?'_. **Que coisa mais gay!** – debochou rindo no final.

- Quatre! – Duo mais uma vez exclamou alto.

- Se repetir meu nome mais uma vez desse jeito, vou mandar você à merda. – Duo se conteve e o loiro continuou novamente ficando sério: - Você sequer parou para pensar nos sentimentos do rapaz, Duo?

Piscando algumas vezes, Duo perguntou como se a pergunta feita não chegasse a seu entendimento:

- Que sentimentos?

Quatre suspirou de forma audível e se levantou, caminhando até o moreno.

- Ele pode ter feito um avanço em você e por Heero ser homem isso possa não te interessar, mas ele tem sentimentos, Duo. Já pensou que ele pode estar apaixonado e você simplesmente o escorraçou de sua casa ontem à noite?

Duo não tinha parado para pensar naquela possibilidade e agora seu olhar se tornara um misto de culpa e arrependimento que Quatre já esperava encontrar.

- Eu não pensei nisso. - confessou desolado e em seguida praguejou: - Droga, ele me beijou**!** Eu não pensei, só fiquei chocado demais.

- Então pense agora, Duo. – Quatre aconselhou, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do moreno. - Você é todo educadinho para dar o fora nas suas companhias femininas, deveria ter tido mais tato pra lidar com uma situação como aquela. – acusou, mas de forma serena. – Apesar de ser homem, ele tem sentimentos também.

Duo suspirou. O amigo tinha toda razão. Na hora que acontecera, simplesmente não pensara, apenas reagira. Uma situação assim não deveria ser tão confusa e a única coisa que desejava era apenas que não tivesse acontecido. Aquele avanço do rapaz, aquele beijo… Não poderiam tê-lo tirado tanto do sério a ponto de cegar sua consideração, mesmo que ainda se achasse na razão de ter reagido como bem entendesse. Entretanto, ali estava Quatre como um maldito grilo falante colocando sua consciência pesada, fazendo com que recordasse do jeito como Heero o olhara hesitante, sua tentativa de dizer algo quando fora de imediato expulso da casa. A lembrança da desolação impressa no olhar do oriental dava mais respaldo as palavras de Quatre. Tinha agido de forma volátil e sem pensar nem no que Heero poderia estar sentindo.

Talvez tivesse agido de forma precipitada… Talvez precisasse se desculpar…

oOo

Heero estava saindo da faculdade. Não parecia um dia qualquer para ele. Enquanto andava pelos corredores se dirigindo para o pátio principal de saída, tudo ao seu redor se tornara um pouco apagado para si. Tudo isso porque havia sido rejeitado por ele. _Duo_ não saía de sua mente. Seus pensamentos giravam em torno daquele homem e do olhar desgostoso e enfurecido que fora gerado pelo beijo que forçara a acontecer. Ação impensada e estúpida. Como se recriminava agora. Nunca tinha agido daquela forma e com Duo, de repente, começava a tomar atitudes que anteriormente seriam motivo de risada**,** se escutasse alguém contar. Infantilidade. Nem parecia mais o rapaz seguro que conquistava seus interesses amorosos e sim**,** um tolo apaixonado que não era capaz de controlar os próprios sentimentos e ciúmes.

Mas não era verdade que havia sentido ciúmes daquele belo homem?

Só podia identificar aquela agonia que sentira quando o vira beijando a mulher conhecida apenas por ser sua vizinha, como sendo puro ciúme. Negar a intensidade do que lhe abatera também seria tolice, mas afirmar que estava apaixonado por Duo quando só o conhecia por meras semanas? Queria poder dizer que se tratava de outra coisa, entretanto, motivos fundados para afirmar que era nada mais do que insatisfação por não estar conseguindo o seu objetivo, não existiam.

Quando estava prestes a sair pelos portões da faculdade, seu celular vibrou no bolso da calça e sem muita vontade de atender o bendito aparelho**,** o pegou e ficou sem ar por um segundo ao ver o número da casa de Duo piscando no display. Engoliu em seco**,** não esperando nem mais um instante para atender o aparelho.

- Duo? – perguntou hesitante, afinal, depois da noite anterior - quando não esperava sequer que o outro homem lhe permitisse se aproximar de novo, este estava telefonando e aquilo fazia com que seu coração vibrasse com a possibilidade de ser perdoado por ele.

_- Eu quero conversar contigo._ – a voz soou séria demais para tranqüilizar Heero e em seguida Duo pediu: - _Será que… poderíamos nos encontrar?_

Heero pensou rápido, apesar de sua resposta não ter saído instantaneamente. Duo queria conversar consigo. Se estava ligando e pedindo para que se encontrassem só podia querer conversar.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu se estapeando mentalmente por sua voz soar satisfeita e aliviada demais, porém, não tinha como conter a sensação de estar-lhe sendo dada uma segunda chance de consertar seu deslize. - Eu estou livre agora, se quiser.

Mesmo assim, Duo hesitou em dar uma resposta. Heero pensou por um momento se teria sido afoito demais se oferecendo para encontrar-lo naquele mesmo instante, mas respirou melhor quando a resposta do outro homem chegou na mesma seriedade, mas positiva.

_- Pode vir até aqui em casa?_

Heero sorriu e quase deixou que isso transparecesse em sua voz, contendo-se logo em seu erro.

- Estou a caminho. – falou mais sério.

Heero desligou o telefone e não tinha como apagar aquele sorriso bobo de sua boca. Duo tinha lhe procurado. _Duo queria vê-lo!_ Não queria elevar suas expectativas, até porque não acreditava que o homem estivesse chamando-o para dizer que sentia muito e que queria tentar algo com ele. Sim, esse seria seu sonho de consumo no momento, porém, se iludir não era de seu feitio, então, iria o mais rápido possível até a casa do americano e assim ficaria sabendo o motivo de seu convite e quem sabe, pudesse se redimir e colocar as coisas pelo menos no ponto da amizade, como antes.

oOo

Duo achava a situação por demais desconfortável, entretanto, depois da conversa com Quatre e o amigo ter ido embora, ficara remoendo aquele bichinho da culpa pelas palavras que o loiro plantara em sua mente sobre como não havia levado em conta os sentimentos de Heero e que agira rudemente com o rapaz. Ligara para o oriental no impulso, porque se fosse pensar mais teria ido procurá-lo diretamente.

...E então ali estava o jovem, novamente dentro de sua casa, sentado no local que Quatre ocupara mais cedo... e ele ainda se via sem jeito para encarar diretamente aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam querer nada menos que o fizesse. Não tinha coragem ainda, não depois do beijo e de ter agido como um homofóbico sem noção.

O silêncio estranho que pairava no ambiente foi quebrado por Heero**,** que parecia mais do que ansioso para falar, entretanto, não deveria ser ele a começar a puxar assunto, afinal, havia sido Duo quem requisitara sua visita - e por um motivo.

- Duo, eu sinto muito por ontem e…

Duo levantou a mão. Não poderia permitir que o japonês se humilhasse ainda mais do que na noite anterior, então, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos, Duo confessou:

- Eu o chamei aqui para me desculpar.

Heero olhou confuso para o homem e esperou que ele continuasse. Ele não deveria estar lhe pedindo desculpas**:** a culpa era sua por ter avançado num cara que sabia ser hetero, mas antes que pudesse dizer tudo isso, Duo prosseguiu:

- Eu fiquei assustado com a sua atitude. Não esperava. – Heero viu seu tom se tornar inibido e a voz se tornar quase um murmúrio. - E o tratei de uma forma errada.

O oriental sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo.Duo estava sentindo-se culpado quando não deveria e estava se recriminando**,** quando na verdade deveria estar pedindo explicações ou desculpas para si. Não gostava do tipo de acanhamento que via em Duo por sua causa e percebia que deveria estar sendo difícil para ele se desculpar e dizer aquilo depois de tudo que fizera com tanta convicção.

- Não queria assustá-lo. – disse afoitamente, finalmente chamando a atenção de Duo para si, contente apenas pelo fato dele ter, mesmo que instintivamente, olhado diretamente em seus olhos. Estupidamente perdido nos orbes violetas, viu-se confessando a verdade sobre o que acontecera. - É que eu vi quando você voltou e vi o beijo com aquela mulher. Eu não agüentei, só isso.

Mais uma vez sentia vontade de se socar por estar agindo novamente como um adolescente desesperado por aceitação e perdão. Contraiu-se internamente ao ver os olhos de Duo se estreitarem em desconfiança e logo o questionar:

- Estava me espionando?

- Foi sem querer. – Heero disse de súbito com os olhos meio que arregalados. Parecia mais uma acusação e temia ter causado irritação ao homem. Tinha que explicar que não fora sua intenção direta ficar espiando o que o outro estava fazendo. - Eu escutei o barulho do carro, fui até a janela e vi.

- E por que reagiu daquela forma? – Duo perguntou depois de mais um segundo de silêncio.

Aquela pergunta era meio idiota, levando em consideração a forma que reagira. Não era sua intenção abrir o jogo tão bruscamente, mas não mentiria ou inventaria qualquer desculpa para mascarar suas intenções. Talvez não fosse uma decisão muito sensata, dada as circunstâncias, mas...

- Pensei que tinha deixado óbvio com o beijo. – respondeu suavemente. - Eu me senti atraído por você desde a biblioteca.

Duo sentiu a garganta ressequida. O que dizer para outro homem que acabava de se declarar interessado em sua pessoa? Se fosse uma mulher seria bem mais fácil de lidar, mas nunca estivera numa posição como aquela. Jamais outro homem havia demonstrado interesse por si. E aquele rapaz… Ele parecia sincero. Seus exóticos olhos transpassavam aquela necessidade de que fosse compreendido e quem sabe não rejeitado. Entretanto, a última súplica era impossível de realizar.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Heero… - falou, sentindo-se perdido e desviou o olhar.

- Não diga. – o rapaz pediu. - Eu sei que você não curte homens, mas eu não posso evitar.

Pelo menos Duo sabia que Heero não estava completamente alheio à sua posição e apesar de ser extremamente desconfortável, essa compreensão tornava as coisas menos difíceis em relação ao que tinha para falar.

- Eu não posso corresponder as suas expectativas, Heero. Sinto muito.

Heero respirou fundo. Mesmo sabendo que receberia aquela resposta, escutar a frase em si lhe doía. Duo sequer o encarava e era perturbador perceber que ele continuava desconfortável com a conversa.

- Eu também sinto. – Heero concordou e em seguida pediu: - Poderia passar uma borracha no que aconteceu ontem à noite e deixar as coisas como estavam?

Isso chamou a atenção do moreno da longa trança. Ele o olhou como se sentisse comiseração, mas isso não incomodou Heero nem um pouco; tudo o que o oriental queria era mais uma oportunidade, a qual usaria com sabedoria.

- Heero…

- Por favor, pelo menos poderia me considerar um amigo?

Duo puxou profundamente o ar. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que cometia um erro ao dar uma segunda chance para que Heero se aproximasse e restabelecessem o que havia sido cortado bruscamente com aquele beijo inesperado. Infelizmente não conseguia ir contra seu coração mole e realmente odiava a expressão de súplica que via no semblante do rapaz.

- Um amigo, então.

Heero sorriu, mas não um sorriso qualquer, era o sorriso de alguém que realmente estava tirando um grande peso dos ombros e que via uma nova gama de possibilidades à sua frente. Chances de desfazer aquela impressão ruim que ficara entre ambos, chances de reafirmar suas intenções e conquistar uma pessoa que sabia ser intocável para si. Mas em sua mente a única frase que acompanhava aquele sorriso era:

_Você ainda vai ser meu…_

oOo

Raichi estava brincando, correndo pela sala como se tivesse sido ligado na tomada a 220 volts.Era noite e seu pai tinha combinado de sair com ele, mas quando seu pai lhe dissera que o tal oriental que ele tanto detestava iria acompanhá-los no encontro que teriam com seu tio Quatre, perdera quase completamente a vontade de sair. Não entendia como seu pai sentia-se à vontade em manter uma amizade com aquele rapaz. Será que não via a forma como seus olhos o observavam de maneira estranha? Será que não percebera o jeito que tentava prender sua atenção com conversas chatas que ele, Raichi, sequer compreendia? Mas o menino sabia observar melhor do que ninguém tudo que ameaçava seu pai. Ele era tão ingênuo às vezes, porém, Raichi estava atento e tomaria conta para que aquele rapaz não se aproveitasse e machucasse seu pai, assim como sua mãe o fizera.

oOo

Heero esperava Duo na sala para saírem. Estava sentado no sofá da sala**,** esperando que o outro homem terminasse de se arrumar para que pudessem ir. Ele aceitara de imediato quando Duo lhe telefonara perguntando se não queria sair com ele, o filho e mais dois amigos. Não entendera bem a súbita mudança de atitude de Duo. Na verdade pensou que ele teria dado suas desculpas e provavelmente nunca mais lhe ligaria - que teria que ser ele, Heero, a correr a atrás do americano. Aquele convite o deixara mais do que esperançoso na reaproximação que queria alcançar e acreditava que talvez o outro homem o tivesse chamado para buscar aliviar a culpa que ainda deveria sentir sobre o acontecido naquela noite, há uma semana atrás. De qualquer forma não importavam os motivos e sim**,** que estava novamente voltando ao convívio com ele.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando o filho de Duo, aquele pestinha que só com um olhar ainda dizia com todas as letras que não gostava de si, parou à sua frente apontando uma pistola de mentira na direção de seu rosto e fingindo que lhe dava um tiro.

- Vai precisar de mais do que isso pra me matar. – Heero disse, se contendo para não rir da atitude infantil do menino.

Muito sério e ainda com a arma apontada em punho, o menino estreitou os olhos violetas levemente puxados e contradisse:

- O que vale é a intenção.

Heero então perdeu qualquer graça que via na brincadeira do garoto e relembrou:

- Não precisa ficar com essa atitude comigo. Eu já disse que não vou fazer mal algum pro seu pai.

Raichi pendeu a cabeça levemente para o lado e repetiu praticamente a mesma resposta que lhe dera da última vez.

- E eu já disse que não gosto do jeito que olha pra ele. Não gosto de você.

- Mas eu nunca te fiz… - Heero tentou responder, mas foi surpreendido quando o garoto apertou o gatilho da arma e um jato de água atingiu seu rosto em cheio.

- _**Morto!**_ – o garoto exclamou satisfeito e saiu correndo para o quarto aos pulos, feliz com a pequena batalha que tinha acabado de vencer.

Heero praguejou alguns palavrões em japonês, secando de imediato o rosto com a parte de dentro da jaqueta. Aquele moleque infeliz estava bradando guerra sem qualquer resguardo, mas não permitiria que ele o tirasse do sério. Nunca! Essa era a atitude que esperava, que se estressasse consigo e Duo visse e acabasse chateando-se e mandando-o para longe de sua vida. No jogo do pirralho não cairia.

Quando Duo voltou à sala e o viu ainda praguejando algumas palavras em seu idioma natal, franziu o cenho e perguntou, chamando sua atenção:

- Quantas palavras feias, Heero. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Heero olhou para o belo homem à sua frente, vestido de uma maneira tão simples com jeans surrado, camiseta preta e tênis, mas que ainda assim só conseguia admirar como tudo caía perfeitamente bem nele. Duo era lindo, mesmo com o cenho franzido e aqueles olhos curiosos sobre si.

- Heero?

Ele piscou algumas vezes e finalmente sorriu.

- Não foi nada, Duo. Pensando em alguns problemas da faculdade, só isso.

Duo riu, desfazendo qualquer preocupação que pudesse a vir pairar em seu semblante e isso fez com que o coração de Heero batesse mais rápido também. Amava o som da voz daquele homem, sua risada chegava a deixá-lo mesmerizado.

- Devem ser super problemas pra você estar xingando em japonês.

- Velho costume.

- Eu sei. Rei costumava a dar esses pequenos ataques quando algo realmente a irritava… - Duo se pegou relembrando da ex-mulher e rapidamente cortou o assunto. – É melhor irmos. Quatre deve estar nos esperando.

- Duo… - Heero queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para apagar a sombra de dor que vira novamente nos belos olhos violetas quando sem querer Duo trouxera à tona aquela recordação, mas não lhe foi permitido, pois o homem com um sorriso lhe interrompeu.

- Espere um pouco que vou chamar o Raichi.

Heero ficou ali sentando por mais alguns segundos esperando-o voltar com o filho e nesse curto espaço de tempo só conseguiu pensar na dor que aquela mulher causara na vida de Duo. Se agora ela era apenas uma sombra e ainda assim parecia magoar e doer, não queria nem imaginar como fora para o homem quando realmente o fim do casamento acontecera. Era um mistério tentar descobrir o que fazia alguém abandonar uma pessoa como Duo. Se ele tivesse a oportunidade de ficar com ele, jamais… Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos tolos e apaixonados que insistiam em rondar sua mente e seu coração tão constantemente.

oOo

Eles foram até um pequeno restaurante no lado leste da cidade. O local era bem o estilo familiar e quando lá chegaram, Quatre já os esperava acompanhado de Trowa. Ao ver o padrinho, Raichi correu o resto do caminho se atirando para um abraço apertado. Heero franziu levemente o cenho ao ver o menino tão extrovertido quanto ao contato com outra pessoa que não fosse Duo.

- Não estranhe. – Duo lhe disse sorrindo, já tendo observado a mudança de atitude de Raichi e a curiosidade no semblante do oriental. - Não é do feitio dele mesmo. Só age assim com Quatre.

Heero apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto finalmente se aproximavam do casal, onde agora o menino abraçava o outro homem.

- Como sempre, você não consegue chegar no horário, Duo. – Quatre brincou com o atraso do amigo.

Duo coçou a nuca com um sorriso desconsertado e respondeu como sempre fazia.

- Antes tarde do que nunca.

Quatre riu, enquanto Trowa **- **que segurava Raichi no colo **-** dava o serviço para o amigo.

- Não se preocupe, Duo. Nós chegamos aqui tem menos de cinco minutos.

- Querendo me deixar mal, não é mesmo, Q? – Duo rebateu olhando com uma careta para o loiro, que imediatamente desconversou.

- Trouxe seu amigo, Duo. Não vai ser educado e nos apresentar?

Duo piscou, percebendo a gafe que cometia.

- Desculpem. Quatre, Trowa, este é Heero Yui. Heero, estes são meus amigos, Quatre e Trowa.

Quatre apertou a mão do jovem, assim como Trowa, que ajeitou Raichi em apenas um braço. E Duo não gostou nada do sorriso que o loiro lançou de esguelha.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. – Heero cumprimentou.

- Duo me falou muito de você. – Quatre disse num tom animado, vendo o amigo fechar o cenho com um olhar que lhe chamava a atenção para que não continuasse com o que falava. Cumpriu com a ordem silenciosa de Duo, não porque queria fazer a vontade do amigo, mas porque não pretendia deixar o outro rapaz constrangido. – Venham, vamos nos sentar.

Quatre não precisava perguntar a razão de Duo ter trazido Heero para o encontro, afinal, a idéia fora sua. Ficara muito curioso para conhecer o rapaz que ousara beijar seu amigo, ainda mais quando o mesmo contara que o contatara para lhe pedir desculpas. Realmente não se decepcionara com o rapaz: pelo menos fisicamente ele era bem apessoado e durante a confraternização entre eles, Quatre teve o cuidado de prestar bem atenção na linguagem corporal do rapaz. Era impossível não perceber e até mesmo Trowa, com quem trocara um breve e cúmplice olhar, notou a forma como Heero olhava Duo quando pensava que ninguém perceberia. Os olhos azuis do oriental brilhavam num misto de admiração e fascínio. Entretanto, existia outra coisa que não passou despercebida por Quatre: a insatisfação de Raichi.

Nunca vira o menino tão incomodado com uma pessoa como o via naquela noite. Raichi estava irrequieto, quando normalmente estaria calmo e tranqüilo. Definitivamente Heero não conquistara o garoto e se estivesse certo, tanto Quatre quanto Trowa sabiam o porquê.

E foi quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Raichi por um segundo viu os dedos de Heero tocarem levemente os do pai quando este lhe passava o molho e a reação foi imediata. O grande copo de refrigerante que havia sido pedido para si foi simplesmente tombado sobre o colo de Heero. Não fora um acidente e até mesmo Duo percebeu o movimento proposital do filho, não gostando nada da situação.

- Rai! Você fez isso de propósito?

O garoto fechou o cenho e se negou a responder, enquanto Heero apenas pediu licença indo em direção ao banheiro para tentar amenizar aquela lambança. No fundo o japonês queria esganar aquele projeto de terrorista, entretanto, seu bom senso o impedia de retaliar ou mostrar estresse contra o garoto. Continuava com sua meta de não perder a batalha** - **principalmente para aquele menino.

Duo mais uma vez se via envergonhado perante Heero dada a reação descabida de seu filho. Tinha que dar um sermão no menino, ser enérgico como não costumava ser, uma vez que as atitudes de Raichi só pioravam. Temia que aquela postura só piorasse, por isso, repreender era necessário.

- Eu não acredito que você esteja me fazendo passar essa vergonha, Rai.

O menino se retraiu, vendo pelo semblante sério do pai o quanto o irritara com sua reação. Mas o que poderia fazer se aquele japonês estava olhando para ele de novo com aquele jeito esquisito e ainda o tocara? Seu pai nunca entenderia. Ficou menos tenso quando seu tio interveio a seu favor.

- Duo, o menino não fez por querer. – viu o pai olhar feio pro tio. – Deixe que eu converso com ele, certo, Rai?

O menino prontamente assentiu com a cabeça, pegando a mão oferecida pelo tio, que deixou para trás um Duo contrariado, sendo acalmado pelas palavras apaziguadoras de Trowa.

Quatre levou Raichi até próximo ao vão de passagem dos banheiros, onde não era tão movimentado e poderiam conversar distantes de Duo. Não queria que o amigo escutasse o que ia conversar com o menino. Provavelmente não gostaria nada do que ia falar a seu filho, mas era necessário se quisesse fazer Raichi aceitar a presença de Heero.

- Por que está tão atacado com Heero, Rai? – perguntou, se agachando para ficar da altura do pequeno.

Um pouco incerto em contar a verdade ou não, Raichi deu de ombros e emburrado**,** acabou confessando:

- Ele olha esquisito pro meu pai.

Quatre sorriu em toda sua simpatia. _Claro_ que Heero olhava esquisito para Duo. Olhava como alguém que estava indiscutivelmente apaixonado e isso, aos olhos de Quatre era uma coisa boa, pelo menos assim acreditava.

- Ele _olha esquisito _porque ele **gosta **do seu pai. – tentou explicar ao afilhado, que o olhou com ares de esperteza e contradisse:

- O senhor também gosta do meu pai e não o olha daquele jeito.

Quatre riu levemente. O menino era inteligente, sabia disso e tentar explicar de uma forma que não ficasse agressiva demais e chegasse a magoá-lo era um pouco complicado.

- Isso porque o Heero gosta do seu pai de uma maneira diferente. – falou, pousando uma das mãos no pequeno ombro do menino, vendo-o olhá-lo confuso dessa vez.

- Diferente?

- Isso. Seu pai não teve umas namoradas?

Raichi assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então. – Quatre falou sabendo que quando Duo ficasse sabendo o que estava conversando com o menino iria surtar,mas achava que contar a verdade seria uma maneira de Raichi entender que o oriental não estava querendo fazer mal algum ao seu pai. - Heero gosta de seu pai daquele jeito.

Viu a expressão do garoto se contorcer por desgosto.

- Mas ele é um homem.

- Tio Trowa e eu também somos homens e você se incomoda com isso?

Raichi negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Eu gosto do tio Trowa.

- Então?

- Eu não gosto do Heero.

Quatre suspirou. Estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginara, mesmo assim continuou:

- Nem se o Heero um dia fizer seu pai feliz?

A mudança de humor de Raichi, que estava se apresentando mais calmo, foi sentida pelo tom de voz mais agressivo e Quatre outra vez estranhou. Ainda era muito esquisito ver o menino agir daquele jeito.

- Meu pai não precisa dele. Não precisa de ninguém. Ele tem a mim.

- Sim, ele tem você e você o faz muito feliz. Mas desde que sua mãe o abandonou que ele não tem ninguém adulto que o faça feliz, concorda?

Raichi assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

- Você é muito novo para entender certas coisas, mas seu pai precisa de alguém que faça companhia, que esteja do lado dele para amá-lo de uma maneira diferente da sua forma de amar, Rai. Quem sabe Heero não é essa pessoa, não é mesmo? Que tal dar um desconto pra ele, hein?

Raichi ficou olhando-o sério e quando Heero saiu do banheiro, o garoto se virou e estreitou os olhos.

- Eu te odeio.

Heero revirou os olhos - já ficando saturado pelas palavras ofensivas de Raichi - e Quatre arregalou os olhos ante aquela reação, enquanto o garoto voltava à mesa, sentando-se no colo do pai e abraçando-o possessivamente.

-

**Continua...**

* * *

**Comentários da Illy-Chan:**

Blanxe, que cap MARAVILHOSO!

Jesus, eu me apaixonei TANTO, mas TANTO, neste cap que vc não tem noção!!

ou... tem?! D

Sério! Um cap sem lutas, sem desespero, sem maquinações... um enredo simples, mas com emoções que me fizeram subir e descer numa montanha russa Yaoiniana deliciosa!

-


	4. Imperfeição

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1+2_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**_

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Perfeita Imperfeição.

Heero estava um pouco inseguro. Havia dias que Duo o convidara para a festa de aniversário de seis anos do filho e, apesar de ser uma comemoração infantil, para ele qualquer motivo para ficar perto do americano valia a pena. Assim sendo, agradar o moleque enfezado que o odiava era agradar Duo, por isso, pensou em comprar um presente que o menino realmente fosse gostar. Só não sabia ao certo o que um menino na idade de Raichi apreciaria imensamente a ponto de não repudiá-lo ainda mais.

Já passeara pelo shopping inteiro, entrara e saíra de lojas de brinquedo, escutara opiniões de vendedoras prestativas, porém, a incerteza o fazia não optar por algo e acabar logo com aquele drama. A grande pergunta que se fazia era: o que um pirralho chato como o filho de Duo poderia sonhar em ganhar?

Sentou-se à uma das mesas da praça de alimentação, tomando desoladamente um _milkshake_ de morango, enquanto a questão dançava em sua mente deixando-o mais e mais frustrado. Raichi provavelmente gostaria de uma 9mm para atirar bem no meio de sua testa. Um pensamento bizarro, com certeza, porém, era o mais fácil de imaginar devido à raiva que sentia emanar do menino.

Ciúmes era uma coisa verdadeiramente incontrolável e destrutiva, afinal, sentira isso na pele quando Duo beijara aquela vizinha. Só de lembrar um desconforto já se instalava em seu peito.

Afastou os pensamentos indesejáveis, voltando-os para a sua missão ali: encontrar um presente de aniversário para o mini-terrorista.

oOo

Quatre almoçava com Trowa num dos restaurantes perto do trabalho quando seu celular começou a tocar. O namorado franziu o cenho quando o viu arregalar os olhos em surpresa e, sem precisar perguntar nada, recebeu sua resposta.

- É o garoto do Duo. – falou olhando, um pouco desconfiado, o visor - Que estranho.

Trowa, por sua vez, achou mais esquisito ainda do que Heero estar ligando para Quatre, a definição que o loiro dera para o jovem japonês.

- Desde quando Heero se tornou o garoto do Duo?

- Delírios, meu amor. – Quatre riu, finalmente atendendo ao chamado insistente. – Heero?

_- Err… oi. – _a voz do oriental parecia insegura, quase envergonhada, porém, não demorou para que continuasse. - _Desculpe estar ligando, mas quando você me deu o telefone naquele dia…_

Sim, ele havia dado o número para Heero na noite em que haviam se conhecido e que Raichi aprontara dando um banho de refrigerante no jovem. Sua intenção fora justamente passar confiança ao rapaz, deixar claro que sabia o que ele sentia e que não o condenava, para que se precisasse conversar ou quem sabe… de ajuda, estaria disposto a dar-lhe uma mãozinha.

- Não se preocupe, Heero. – tranqüilizou-o para que não se sentisse deslocado por estar telefonando. - No que eu posso ajudá-lo?

Escutou a respiração aliviada do outro lado da linha e quando Heero voltou a falar, sua voz já soava normal e confiante.

_- Uma indicação do que comprar de presente pro pest… quero dizer… pro filho do Duo._

Quatre riu do lapso do oriental sabendo muito bem que o chamaria de _pestinha_, mas não ficou ressentido por ter seu afilhado sendo denominado daquela forma; pelo contrário, no lugar de Heero seu xingamento talvez tivesse sido bem pior.

- Então foi convidado para a festinha. – contemplou com a voz alegre. - Isso é bom.

_- De certo modo sim, mas eu realmente não sei o que comprar pro Raichi._

Seguindo uma linha de raciocínio bem lógica, Quatre conseguia perceber o porquê da dificuldade de Heero em comprar um simples presente de aniversário para o filho de Duo. Passar o número de seu celular para o oriental não fora de todo uma coisa inútil porque sabia exatamente como ajudá-lo.

- Você quer agradar? – perguntou num tom sério, mas fazendo uma feição irônica para o namorado que estava atento a sua conversa ao telefone.

_- Sim. _– foi a resposta imediata.

- Tem dinheiro pra gastar? – questionou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

_- O suficiente, eu acho. – _seu tom se tornara um pouco receoso, mas Quatre não deu importância a isso e simplesmente disse:

- Então prepare a carteira, meu caro.

Trowa esperou que a conversa terminasse e somente quando o namorado desligou o aparelho, o criticou:

- Você não deveria estar incentivando isso.

- Incentivando o quê? – Quatre perguntou com falsa indignação. - O garoto queria uma dica pra comprar um presente que Raichi realmente quisesse e eu só contei o que o meu afilhado vem almejando ganhar há algum um tempo.

- Eu conheço como essa sua cabecinha perturbada funciona. – Trowa cruzou os braços sobre o peito, com o semblante sério e o olhar analítico, encostando-se na cadeira de madeira. - Você está incentivando Heero a investir em Duo.

- Humm… você acaba com a minha diversão assim, Trowa. – o loiro reclamou demonstrando uma expressão emburrada e extremamente infantil para idade que tinha. - O que tem demais?

Trowa não deixou-se convencer. Quatre poderia ter a melhor das intenções e no fundo tinha certeza que ele as tinha, mas era a vida de Duo, as escolhas que ele fazia e o loiro não podia ficar se intrometendo em algo daquele tipo, ainda mais depois de Duo ter praticamente entrado em parafuso por causa de um único beijo.

- Tem que seu melhor amigo tem outra opção sexual: _mulheres._ Lembra? – insistiu ainda mantendo a voz comedida.

- Nunca é tarde pra se reparar um erro. – Quatre deu de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Se Duo ficar sabendo que está com essas intenções… - o moreno quis alertar.

- Tá bom, oh grilo falante! – Quatre exasperou-se ficando irritado com aquele assunto. - Eu só dei uma ajuda pra Heero agradar o Raichi, não tem mal nenhum nisso, caramba! – respirou fundo e se afundando um pouco na cadeira, perguntou com a voz que procurava compreensão: - E poxa, Trowa… Você não está cansado de ver o Duo fingindo sorrisos, se isolando das pessoas, vivendo… sozinho?

O olhar desolado de Quatre expressava o quanto sentia pelo amigo que há anos tentava se recuperar de uma perda que para ele tinha sido esmagadora. Ele próprio, Trowa, estivera presente na época ajudando e dando apoio, sabia que o Duo que viam atualmente era apenas uma sombra do que um dia já fora. O magoava tanto quanto a Quatre ver e saber disso, mas acreditava que forçar uma situação, quando tinham certeza que o americano não acordaria uma bela manhã e decidiria que suas preferências haviam mudado, poderia ser catastrófica – para se dizer o mínimo.

- Só não force a barra, Quatre. – aconselhou.

oOo

Heero estava ansioso. Não pela insegurança sobre a reação de Raichi, mas porque estar com Duo o deixava assim. Saber que iria encontrá-lo, poder vê-lo, passar um pouco de tempo ao seu lado, já era o suficiente para fazer seu peito se aquecer e ansiar por aquele momento.

Mas seu sorriso morreu um pouco quando tocou a campainha da casa de Duo aquela noite e quem abriu a porta para recebê-lo foi ninguém menos que… a vizinha.

- Olá! Você deve ser o rapaz que Duo ajudou com o trabalho de faculdade.

Ele se perguntava como diabos ela sabia daquilo. Óbvio que Duo tinha contado, mas em que momento? Quando estavam juntos naquela noite em que se beijaram? Ou depois? Perguntava-se se estariam ficando, ou já namorando…

- Heero Yui. – suprimiu um grunhido ante seus pensamentos e apresentou-se tentando não demonstrar seu desagrado.

- Relena Peacecraft, sou vizinha de Duo. – ela sorriu cordialmente. - Vamos, entre! Duo está tentando controlar a bagunça das crianças.

Tão perfeita que chegava a lhe dar náuseas. Por um momento viu a mulher como a esposa perfeita que agradava a tudo e a todos com seu jeito meigo, receptivo e educado. Mas ela não era perfeita para Duo, disso tinha certeza, porque Duo era _**seu.**_

Ofereceu um sorriso amarelo e entrou pela porta que ela abrira para que passasse. Dentro da casa, sentiu-se em meio a um caos. Crianças… pequenas crianças, mini-terroristas como Raichi, corriam pela sala, jogavam vídeo-game, brincavam com o karaokê. O inferno na Terra – e era aí que pensava: _ainda bem que sou gay e não vou __ter filhos_. Entretanto, o homem por quem ele estava interessado tinha uma pequena bomba atômica que, se pudesse, explodiria bem em sua cara…

Que grande ironia.

No entanto, todos os pensamentos como aquele desapareceram de sua mente quando ele apareceu. Duo saía da cozinha com uma bandeja de salgadinhos, depositando-a em cima da mesa de centro para que as crianças se servissem sozinhas e, ao se levantar e notar sua presença, um enorme sorriso despontou nos lábios do americano, enquanto desviava dos anõezinhos para chegar até onde estava.

- Heero, que bom que veio! – cumprimentou-o animado.

Para o japonês era uma pena não poder ressaltar _o quanto_ e o _porquê_ ser tão bom estar ali.

- Eu queria trazer um presente pro Rai. – falou alto, retribuindo o sorriso e tentando sobrepujar o pirralho desafinado que cantava uma musiquinha infantil irritante no karaokê. Suas palavras fizeram com que Duo desviasse a atenção para o grande embrulho que tinha nas mãos.

- Exagerado? – Duo ironizou, chamando o filho em seguida: – Ei, Rai, Heero tem um presente pra você.

Saindo da distração do vídeo game, Raichi olhou para o recém chegado, não disfarçando seu descontentamento, porém, passou o controle para um amiguinho e emburrado foi até o pai, olhando para Heero com um jeito enfezado. Não o queria ali e não entendia o porquê de seu pai ter convidado aquele homem.

- Espero que goste. – Heero estendeu o presente, tentando evitar estreitar os olhos e fuzilar o menino com o olhar.

Raichi recebeu um pequeno empurrão do pai para que aceitasse e para não criar confusão, pegou o grande pacote, sentindo o quão pesado era. Definitivamente aquele imbecil não o compraria com um brinquedo tolo, se era o que estava pensando.

- Não vai abrir? – Duo perguntou, vendo o menino apenas encarar Heero com a expressão aborrecida.

Raichi deu de ombros e apoiou o pacote no chão, começando a rasgar o papel de presente sem qualquer cerimônia, mas também não demonstrando qualquer empolgação.

Por um segundo, quando a caixa ficou totalmente exposta, os olhos violetas de Raichi se arregalaram, porém, no segundo seguinte a mesma expressão desinteressada voltou a pairar em seu semblante.

- Ah, é isso… - falou desempolgado, olhando para Heero. - Muito obrigado.

Heero sentiu ganas de esganar o moleque. Quatre garantira que Raichi estava atrás daquele brinquedo há meses, o que lhe confirmava que o menino, através da presente atitude, estava fazendo aquilo para tripudiá-lo.

- Mas, Rai… - Duo intercedeu. - ...é a pista de carrinhos de corrida que você queria tanto.

- Não queria mais. É chato.

O menino se afastou, deixando o presente onde estava. Duo por um momento pensou em ir buscar o filho para que se desculpasse pela falta de educação, mas acabou apenas suspirando:

- Eu não o entendo. – confessou, vendo o garoto se sentar novamente no sofá e esperar sua vez para voltar a jogar. – Ele está com essa implicância sem motivos.

É. O maldito moleque parecia pressentir suas intenções, disso Heero tinha quase certeza, mas veriam quem riria por último naquela pequena batalha.

- Não se aborreça. – Heero aconselhou e, em seguida, tomou a culpa para si. - Eu não deveria ter vindo.

- Não, claro que não. – Duo negou os pensamentos que Heero tinha. Não permitiria que Raichi fizesse o japonês pensar que não era bem-vindo em sua casa. Pegou o pacote negligenciado por seu filho e perguntou: - Vou guardar o presente no quarto dele, vem comigo?

- Claro. – Heero aceitou de imediato, seguindo o americano até o quarto de Raichi e no caminho, escutou-o comentar:

- Raichi tem que aprender a controlar esse mau humor. Engraçado como vem piorando a cada dia.

- O problema é comigo. – garantiu, enquanto Duo abria a porta do quarto e acendia a luz do cômodo infantil.

- Não pense assim. – pediu, depositando a caixa em cima da cama do menino.

- Não penso, _é_ assim. – Heero afirmou, parando na entrada do quarto e observando os movimentos de Duo, enquanto este não podia perceber. - Ele não implica com o Quatre, ou com sua vizinha Relena… - o nome da mulher chegava a amargar em sua boca e, assim que o americano se virou para encará-lo, arriscou-se a questionar: - Por falar nisso, você… quer dizer… vocês se entenderam?

Heero queria apenas uma resposta, mas ao ver o semblante confuso de Duo, achou que tomaria um fora. Se meter na vida pessoal do outro moreno não parecia algo que tivesse o direito de fazer, porém, não conseguia controlar o sentimento de curiosidade e frustração por não saber se a mulher havia reivindicado seu objeto de desejo. Porque se fosse o caso de Duo estar tendo um caso com a vizinha, teria que tomar suas providências para acabar com aquele romance estúpido… e rápido.

Todavia, quando as palavras deixaram a boca perfeita do americano, seu coração só não se aquietou porque ficou descompassado demais devido a felicidade da constatação.

- Não. – Duo confessou um pouco sem jeito, mas logo colocando um sorriso no rosto para disfarçar o desconforto do que confessava. – Vou repetir palavras suas: o problema é comigo.

- Isso é… - queria gritar um: _Isso é ÓTIMO!,_ mas se conteve. - … realmente uma pena.

Duo deu de ombros, seu olhar ganhando uma expressão de lamento e tristeza que fez com que toda e qualquer alegria que Heero ganhara com a última resposta se esvaísse.

- Acho que eu sempre comparo, sabe? Com a Rei… - ele confessou, deixando que Heero soubesse o verdadeiro motivo da desolação impressa no violeta dos seus olhos. - E, no final das contas, não consigo encontrar o sentimento que ten… - se cortou abruptamente e continuou: - ..._tinha_ por ela com outras mulheres.

Heero queria apagar aquela expressão do semblante do outro. Queria abraçá-lo e afastar qualquer sombra de tristeza que existisse dentro de Duo, porém, não podia. Ainda assim, tinha curiosidade de saber uma coisa:

- Desculpe perguntar, mas sua mulher nunca mais tentou fazer contato, você não tentou procurá-la?

Duo desviou o olhar, não sentindo-se à vontade em encarar os olhos azuis do oriental e respondeu:

- Tentei encontrá-la, mas tendo um bebê recém-nascido para cuidar, isso se tornou uma missão quase impossível. Eu tinha que cuidar do meu filho e ela nunca se importou, nunca deu sequer um telefonema. Depois de um tempo eu achei melhor deixar pra lá.

A mulher era uma louca. Só podia ser! Do nada, deixar para trás o próprio filho recém-nascido e um marido que obviamente era mais do que apaixonado por ela? Não fazia sentido. A situação o revoltava interiormente, principalmente pela dor que Duo não conseguia esconder quando contava sobre o passado.

- Eu queria entender o que se passou pela cabeça dela quando decidiu abandonar alguém como você.

Heero sentiu seu coração se apertar quando novamente Duo olhou em seus olhos e disse amargamente:

- Talvez não houvesse em mim nada bom o suficiente pra mantê-la comigo.

Duo passou pelo japonês, deixando o quarto e, aturdido, Heero deu alguns passos para ir atrás, mas foi surpreendido quando alguém segurou-o pelo braço, detendo qualquer intenção de interceptar o americano.

- Deixe-o, Heero. – Quatre pediu com a voz gentil, soltando seu braço assim que teve certeza que o jovem lhe acataria o pedido. - Não vai adiantar falar.

Heero negou com a cabeça e se voltou para o loiro atrás de si no pequeno corredor.

- Eu não acredito que ouvi isso dele, Quatre. Será que ele não percebe que…

- Não, ele não se dá o devido valor por causa daquela infeliz. – o loiro deixou que as palavras soassem rancorosas e viu a indignação no semblante do oriental, a mesma que a muito aprendera a lidar com o passar do tempo. – Já se vão seis anos e ninguém conseguiu prová-lo do contrário.

Heero ainda não queria acreditar que alguém como Duo… _**seu Duo**_… pensasse daquela forma. Ele se virou novamente, deixando que o olhar se perdesse pelo corredor por onde o americano tinha ido embora.

- Mas ele é a pessoa mais... – queria dizer _a pessoa mais incrível que já tinha conhecido_, mas Quatre parecia prever suas falas e o interrompeu falando com um tom ameno.

- Você está mesmo apaixonado por ele.

Engoliu em seco baixando brevemente a cabeça e voltando a encarar o loiro, para só então confirmar, pela primeira vez em voz alta, seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Duo.

- Completamente.

Quatre sorriu... um pouco pela coragem do jovem japonês em admitir o que sentia, um pouco por lamentar que ele não fosse correspondido e talvez nem chegasse a ser. Eram em momentos como aquele que as palavras de Trowa pareciam tão sem sentido para si… Podia sentir que o oriental estava sendo sincero e Duo precisava tanto de alguém que o fizesse deixar para trás, definitivamente, o passado.

Como, pelo visto, Heero não estava disposto a sair da vida do americano, Quatre rezava para que algum sentimento realmente despertasse em seu melhor amigo e que ele finalmente pudesse ser feliz.

oOo

Duo estava desesperado. A festa do filho no dia anterior tinha sido tranqüila e muito animada, o que contrastava com seu atual nervosismo por ter recebido um telefonema de última hora de sua chefe pedindo uma documentação para ser entregue a um cliente. Trabalhava para uma empresa imobiliária e, apesar de estar em férias, momentos como aquele não cansavam de se repetir ano após ano.

E, como sempre, não pudera negar-se a acatar o seu pedido, ou melhor _ordem_, porque, afinal, Une não pedia, mandava.

O grande problema estava ao seu lado na sala, esperando que resolvesse a situação. Sendo muito pequeno, Raichi não poderia ficar sozinho e, as únicas pessoas com quem sempre deixava o menino, pareciam estar tão atarefadas quanto ele próprio naquele princípio de noite.

- Não pode mesmo, Quatre? – ele praticamente implorava ao telefone.

_- Sinto muito, Duo._ – o loiro pediu, sendo extremamente sincero. _- Estou no meio de um engarrafamento dos infernos, até eu chegar aí, você já voltou._

- E o que eu faço? Não posso levar o Rai comigo porque Une quer conversar a respeito do contrato e não posso correr o risco de demorar e deixá-lo trancado dentro do carro. Você não pode, Relena ainda está no trabalho e o Trowa decidiu desligar o celular.

_- Ligue pro Heero._ – Quatre sugeriu como se fosse a resposta mais tola do mundo. – _Ei! Anda logo com essa merda!_ – exaltou-se, fazendo o americano afastar o telefone do ouvido quando o barulho estridente da buzina do carro do loiro ecoou pelo aparelho.

- Pedir ao Heero que cuide do Raichi? - Duo indagou, finalmente lembrando-se do japonês e do que acontecera da primeira e única vez que o deixara cuidando do filho.

_- Por que não? Você já o deixou de babá uma vez. Ele é um universitário sem mais nada o que fazer da vida e aceita qualquer pedido seu. – _Quatre riu para logo depois debochar. _- Vantagens de se ter um garotão apaixonado por você, Duo. Use e abuse._

- Pare de ser ridículo, Quatre! – o moreno censurou o amigo pela implicância. Detestava quando ele trazia à tona o que possivelmente Heero sentia por si.

_- Bem, se vire então. Eu tenho que ir. Tchau!_

Duo olhou para o telefone frustrado e grunhiu.

- Eu posso ficar sozinho, pai. - a voz do filho lhe chamou a atenção e se virou no sofá para encarar o pequeno sentado ao seu lado.

Na verdade, Raichi não gostaria de ficar sozinho, principalmente porque quando não tinha ninguém por perto ele sentia medo, porém, entre enfrentar seus pequenos fantasmas e passar uma noite com o detestável Heero, ele preferia mil vezes agüentar a solidão.

- Nem pensar. – Duo negou, bagunçando o cabelo do filho para em seguida discar o número do telefone de Heero.

Para seu alívio maior, não demorou nem meia hora para que o jovem oriental estivesse batendo em sua porta depois do pedido feito. Pegando a pasta transparente com a documentação e seguindo para a entrada da casa, Duo se desculpou, principalmente por pensar no quão inconveniente deveria ser para Heero ficar tomando conta de uma criança que estava de birra consigo:

- Eu sinto muito por estar te dando trabalho de novo.

- Não me sinto obrigado a nada. – Heero contradisse sorrindo levemente. - É um prazer poder te ajudar.

O moreno de trança até queria poder conversar mais, só que não tinha tempo. Une comeria seu fígado pela demora, com certeza. Deu um beijo na cabeça do filho e saindo, alertou:

- Rai, se aprontar alguma, a tolerância acaba, tá?

O menino não respondeu, apenas observou o pai fechar a porta e ir embora, para em seguida olhar para cima e dar diretamente com Heero o encarando de forma estranhamente sombria. _Ele ia se vingar!_ - foi a única coisa que passou pela mente infantil de Raichi naquele momento e temeu por sua curta vida.

- Só você e eu, peste.

Raichi estava preparado para sair correndo para seu quarto quando o telefone celular de Heero tocou. Ele grunhiu insatisfeito e pegou o aparelho, atendendo-o contrariado por saber quem era do outro lado da linha.

- Zechs?

_- Você. Aqui. Agora_. - A voz do outro lado da linha soou em demanda.

Heero estranhou. Não era seu dia na boate e isso foi o suficiente para negar, além do mais, tinha um pirralho para tomar conta.

- Não posso. Estou ocupado.

_- Não interessa, eu preciso de você aqui._

- Pensei que eu não fosse o seu tipo. – Heero ironizou, mas mantendo a voz séria.

_- Não faça gracinhas, Heero._

- E hoje é minha noite de folga. – apontou já querendo se livrar de Zechs.

_- Randy faltou. –_ o loiro replicou.

- E desde quando isso é problema meu? – indagou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

_- É problema seu, porque eu preciso de você e você precisa do emprego pra se manter. Então mexa seu rabinho e venha pra cá __**a.g.o.r.a.!**_

Heero escutou a ligação ser finalizada e trouxe o celular para frente de seu rosto querendo fulminar o aparelho com o olhar.

Aquele chamado de Zechs não poderia ter sido feito em pior hora. Como poderia acatar a ordem do chefe quando tinha que cuidar do filho de Duo? E como poderia simplesmente ignorar a demanda do loiro ao telefone? Por mais que não gostasse de admitir, precisava do emprego, era uma forma fácil de pagar por seus estudos e por sua vida longe da família que deixara no Japão. Preferia qualquer coisa a pedir ajuda aos pais e assim demonstrar que não conseguira cumprir sua promessa de se cuidar sozinho. Não que tivesse alguma desavença com eles, mas quando decidira tomar as rédeas de sua vida, fora taxativo ao prometer a si mesmo que não voltaria a ser dependente deles financeiramente. Era algo que tinha muito orgulho até agora: dizer que estava há um ano por conta própria sem pedir qualquer auxílio aos pais. Por isso, imaginar perder algo garantido como o dinheiro que ganhava trabalhando para Zechs, não lhe agradava.

Por outro lado, Duo lhe confiara o filho e prezava tanto essa confiança, quanto o emprego no clube.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Estava num beco sem saída… ou não tão sem saída assim.

Tinha a possibilidade de levar o menino consigo, fazer seu trabalho e depois voltar. O único problema seria o ambiente. Sem sombra de dúvida aquele não era um local para crianças, no entanto, se entrasse pelos fundos e deixasse Raichi longe de qualquer contato com o que realmente acontecia naquele pequeno antro, estaria tudo bem.

Sim, estaria tudo bem se fosse cauteloso e poderia explicar depois para Duo que não tivera alternativas, afinal, o americano não teria como saber no que trabalhava. Se tudo corresse daquela forma, nem mesmo Raichi teria como fazer qualquer intriga.

Então, olhou pra Raichi, que parecia estar lendo em sua mente o que ia acontecer.

- Isso aí, moleque. – Heero confirmou. - Nós vamos sair.

Raichi balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas Heero já caminhava a passos rápidos para seu quarto. Logo o menino foi atrás e reclamou:

- Eu não quero sair. Meu pai mandou você cuidar de mim aqui.

Heero deu de ombros, chegando à porta do quarto e a abrindo.

- Não importa, eu preciso sair e você não pode ficar sozinho, então você vem comigo.

Quando Heero finalmente se deu conta que no meio do quarto estava montada a pista de corrida de carrinhos que ele tinha comprado de aniversário e que no dia fora praticamente repudiada, não conteve o sorriso irônico que surgiu em seus lábios ao se virar para o menino, vendo que este demonstrava estar incomodado, como se tivesse mesmo sido pego em flagrante.

- Meu pai que montou. – Raichi tentou acobertar rapidamente o motivo de o brinquedo estar ali.

- Oh, sim. – Heero balançou a cabeça de forma displicente e fitou a bagunça em cima da pequena cama de solteiro. – Deve ser por isso que o remoto está ligado na sua cama.

Raichi fechou o semblante, os olhos violetas se estreitaram, não conseguindo inventar mais nenhuma desculpa para camuflar a presente situação.

- Te odeio. – o pequeno sibilou, enquanto Heero riu sardonicamente.

- Sentimento recíproco, pirralho. – foi até o armário e apanhou uma peça de roupa, jogando-a para o garoto, que a pegou ainda fuzilando-o com o olhar. - Agora veste a jaqueta e vamos embora.

oOo

Heero ainda se debatia sobre o que estava fazendo. Não sabia se Duo ficaria descontente por ter saído com o seu filho, mesmo que usasse a justificativa de ter sido uma emergência. Realmente queria ter a sorte do americano demorar o suficiente para dar tempo de retornar com Raichi antes dele. Se não se alongasse tanto em sua apresentação, talvez conseguisse.

Naquele momento em que entrava pelos fundos da boate, pegou-se pensando também no que Duo falaria se soubesse em que trabalhava. O americano não parecia ser uma pessoa de mente fechada, e não achava que ele viesse a se importar com o que fazia; afinal, não haviam motivos? Não tinham nada além de uma amizade. No entanto, se pudesse, evitaria revelar sobre seu emprego por uma questão pessoal, questão essa que o deixava, pela primeira vez, desconfortável com o que fazia para viver. Definitivamente não gostaria que Duo ficasse sabendo.

- Heero, o que é isso? – o loiro que estava a sua espera no corredor de acesso para o "camarim" perguntou, olhando confuso e incrédulo para Raichi.

- Um menino. – Heero respondeu indiferente, passando na direção da porta do camarim e puxando Raichi pela mão.

Zechs saiu da inércia em que se encontrava e apressou-se atrás do oriental que já entrava no cômodo onde se trocaria.

- Não se faça de engraçadinho. O que ele está fazendo aqui? – inquiriu ainda olhando para o menino com curiosidade, enquanto Raichi observava tudo ao redor com estranheza.

- Eu disse que estava ocupado, mas você insistiu com tanta delicadeza para que eu viesse para cá, então, minha responsabilidade veio junto e agora é _sua_ responsabilidade cuidar dele, enquanto eu cubro a situação. – Heero explicou, já procurando nos cabides uma roupa que pudesse se trocar.

Zechs olhou frustrado para o pequeno e insistiu:

- Mas Heero, ele não pode ficar aqui. Se o juizado sabe que um menor esteve na casa durante o horário de funcionamento, meu negocio vai ser arruinado!

- Ninguém vai aparecer. – Heero garantiu, escolhendo finalmente o que queria e se virando para seu chefe com um sorriso debochado: - Apenas cuide dele, tá?

- Ninguém merece. – o loiro desistiu, aproximando-se do menino que começava a fuçar o mesmo cabideiro no qual Heero anteriormente escolhera uma roupa, fazendo caretas a cada uma que passava. - E quem é essa figura?

- Filho de um amigo. – Heero disse apenas, seguindo para o banheiro para ajeitar o cabelo.

- Amigo é?– Zechs perguntou com ironia. - Namorado novo, Heero?

Heero pensou sobre a pergunta e gostaria tanto de ter uma resposta positiva; naquele caso, porém, tinha que se conformar com a real situação. Zechs estava acostumado a vê-lo trocando de amantes como quem trocava de roupa, era fácil ter quem quisesse – sempre fora assim – mas com Duo… Duo era diferente, o fazia sentir coisas que nunca sentira com tanta intensidade antes e despertava em si vontades que realmente não cogitava.

Afastou os pensamentos rapidamente, abrindo a água da pia e umedecendo os fios castanhos escuros.

- Ainda não… mas quem sabe. – respondeu baixinho, apenas para a imagem refletida no espelho.

Zechs se aproximou do menino com um sorriso simpático e se abaixou junto a este. Certamente Heero deveria estar realmente envolvido com alguém para se dar ao trabalho de ficar cuidando de uma criança. Pelo que conhecia de Heero, ele não era lá muito fã daquelas criaturas.

- Ei, qual o seu nome, pequeno? – perguntou com a voz amena, tentando uma aproximação com o garoto que parecia sério demais para a pouca idade que aparentava ter.

- Raichi Maxwell. – ele respondeu formalmente, se virando para encarar o homem alto que o abordara. Decidiu que o loiro o agradava, não era como aquele japonês maligno que insistia em cercar seu pai.

- Sou Zechs Marquise, chefe do Heero. – com aquilo, a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça do menino foi perguntar se, já que era chefe de Heero, não poderia mandar que se afastasse de seu pai, mas não teve chance, pois o homem logo lhe interrompeu o pensamento e perguntou: - O que achou do lugar?

Raichi olhou ao redor e respondeu sinceramente:

- Esquisito.

Zechs franziu o cenho com a resposta franca e Heero deixou o banheiro, com os cabelos já completamente úmidos e penteados para trás.

- O que você esperava? – o oriental questionou em ironia, tendo escutado a conversa entre os dois. - Ele só tem seis anos.

Heero começou a se arrumar, ao mesmo tempo em que uma conversa se desenvolvia entre o loiro e Raichi. Zechs perguntava coisas banais e o pequeno respondia, em certo momento até riu de uma brincadeira feita pelo adulto. Ou aquele pirralho estava tratando Zechs bem propositalmente só para irritá-lo, ou seu desprezo era mesmo algo pessoal – Heero pensou. Realmente o afetava a maneira como Raichi agia, mas não se importaria em nada se ele o odiasse pela eternidade, desde que Duo estivesse ao seu lado.

oOo

Duo tinha conseguido entregar rapidamente os documentos para sua chefe e, dando a desculpa de que Raichi estava sozinho em casa, escapou dela se aproveitar mais de sua boa vontade, querendo que ficasse para ajudá-la em alguma coisa. Não estava confortável em abusar da gentileza de Heero e deixá-lo a noite inteira cuidado de seu filho, como fizera da última vez. Por isso, voltou o quanto antes para casa e qual não foi sua surpresa ao estacionar, ver que o carro de Quatre estava chegando junto com o seu. Estranhou, afinal, o amigo dissera que não poderia ficar com Raichi, mas pensou que por não ter contado a ele sobre ter realmente pedido a Heero o favor de tomar conta do menino, Quatre teria imaginado que ainda estaria em algum dilema e não teria ido à empresa.

- Pensei que ficaria preso naquele engarrafamento por horas, mas depois que passou do ponto onde tinha havido uma batida, o transito fluiu rápido. – contou o loiro indo em sua direção, olhando-o com estranheza, em seguida. – Deixou o Raichi sozinho?

- Puxa, Quatre, você poderia ter me avisado. – Duo reclamou, caminhando junto com o amigo em direção a casa. – E não, eu não deixei meu filho sozinho. – hesitou um pouco temendo a reação do amigo, mas acabou contando. – Pedi a Heero que ficasse com ele.

Um sorriso capcioso surgiu no rosto do descendente de árabes e logo veio o que Duo mais temia: a implicância.

- Quer dizer que o garotão veio correndo assim que você ligou? – Duo suspirou, chateado, porém Quatre o ignorou: - Será que ele e o Raichi ainda estão vivos, ou se mataram?

Foi quando Duo também percebeu as luzes da casa apagadas e o silêncio. Entrou pela porta, acendendo a luz, notando com preocupação que os quartos estavam apagados também.

- Ué… cadê o Heero e o Raichi? – perguntou e Quatre logo veio com uma resposta plausível.

- Eles podem ter saído pra tomar um sorvete, ou sei lá… só saído pra passear.

Duo não achava que fosse isso. Não parecia ser algo que Heero faria com Raichi, ou que Raichi _aceitaria fazer_ com Heero. Por mais que fosse terrível admitir, seu filho odiava o japonês. Na dúvida, a coisa mais sensata que fez foi buscar por seu celular dentro do bolso da calça e discar o número do telefone de Heero.

Não demorou para que o aparelho fosse atendido.

- Heero?

_- Oh, desculpe, mas ele não pode atender no momento._ – uma voz desconhecida falou, causando em Duo mais alarme.

- Como assim? Quem é você?

_- Você é Maxwell, pai do menino que está com Heero? __**– **_o desconhecido perguntou sem lhe responder.

- Raichi. – disse o nome do filho como se para garantir que o outro entendesse que era sim o pai do menino. - Ele está aí?

_- Sim, Heero teve que cobrir um dos rapazes, mas eu estou de olho no seu guri. _– a voz disse simpática.

_Cobrir um dos outros rapazes?_ – Duo questionou-se mentalmente, mas não vocalizou sua dúvida. Imediatamente ligou o que o outro homem dissera a responsabilidade de Heero com um emprego de meio período e se estapeou mentalmente por ter ficado tão preocupado.

- Será que poderia, por favor, me dar o endereço daí? – perguntou, não querendo ficar conversando com um estranho. – Eu dou uma passada rápida e pego o Raichi.

_- Claro._ – foi a resposta imediata que recebeu.

Duo anotou em sua mente o endereço do lugar e, assim que finalizou a ligação, pegou Quatre pela manga da blusa e o puxou para fora da casa novamente.

- Vamos. Parece que Heero teve que ir trabalhar hoje à noite. – contou o pouco de informação que tinha, enquanto se dirigia para seu carro. - Coitado, eu atrapalhando a vida dele.

Quatre olhou displicente para o amigo e antes de entrar no carro comentou:

- Ele gosta de te agradar.

- Não comece! – pediu por cima do capô do carro e finalmente sentou-se ao volante, vendo o loiro acomodar-se no banco do carona.

- Ora, Duo. – Quatre começou com a voz no limiar da indignação. - Deixe de ser cego, seu imbecil! O rapaz está de quatro e você ainda insiste em usar essa venda descaradamente?!

- Eu deixei claro pra ele que seríamos apenas amigos. – relembrou, dando partida no carro e, no fundo, desejando apenas que o outro deixasse o assunto morrer,mas sabia que era pedir demais.

- Não muda o fato de que ele está inegavelmente apaixonado. – escutou o outro apontar e quase grunhiu frustrado.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou aborrecido. - Eu sou hetero. _**Hetero!!**_ Não posso mudar o que eu sou pra agradá-lo.

Quatre sorriu de um jeito que Duo não gostou nada e sugeriu:

- Talvez não precise mudar, só aceitar.

Duo ficou incrédulo com a sugestão do amigo e arregalou os olhos. Não podia acreditar que ele estava insinuando aquilo.

- Quatre, eu vou te socar. – o moreno ameaçou, embora tivesse um sorriso nos lábios, mas sendo este gerado pela ameaça.

- Tudo bem, faça como quiser. – finalmente deu de ombros, porém, não sem deixar de completar a frase como queria: - ...Mas o rapaz é lindo, está apaixonado e você está sendo um idiota de mente fechada.

Duo tirou uma das mãos do volante e deu um soco no braço de Quatre.

_- _Ai!

_- Babaca!_

_- Mente fechada!_

O assunto morreu ali e, apesar de tudo, Duo sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, assim que encontrasse oportunidade, Quatre reiniciaria aquele ritual de implicâncias. Realmente estava começando a incomodá-lo todas aquelas insinuações, como se ele próprio não soubesse o que sentir ou o que era melhor para si. Quando pegasse seu filho e voltassem para casa, teria uma conversa séria com o amigo para que parasse de vez com aquele tipo de provocação.

oOo

Duo não acreditou quando chegou ao endereço informado pelo desconhecido. Tanto ele quanto Quatre estavam surpresos. Haviam entrado no clube, meio que perdidos, sem saber o que fazer ou a quem procurar, mas a grande pergunta que pairava em ambas as mentes era: _o que Heero fazia num clube gay?_ O americano sentia uma profunda torrente de sentimentos desde confusão e estarrecimento, até revolta, por seu saber que seu filho tinha sido trazido a um local como aquele.

- Ele trabalha aqui? – Duo perguntou para si mesmo, mas o loiro ao seu lado fez questão de replicar.

- Pelo menos ele tem estilo. – Quatre realmente não se importava com o local. Fora sim uma surpresa descobrir daquela forma que Heero ganhava dinheiro ali, porém, sendo ele gay e, por muitas vezes freqüentar locais como aquele, não tinha como ficar chocado e preferia olhar com apreciação, tanto para o estabelecimento quanto para os rapazes que circulavam, achando tudo muito interessante ao seu ponto de vista, enquanto seu amigo americano se incumbia de arrancar as calças pela cabeça.

**- Quatre! Ele trouxe meu filho pra esse antro! **– Duo praticamente berrou.

- Ele pode ser um garçom. – O loiro deu de ombros e se limitou a especular. -Muitos universitários ganham dinheiro assim. Empregos meia-boca pra sustentar os estudos até se formarem. E, fala sério, _Heero é gay!_ Esse ambiente não é nada estranho pra nenhum de nós com essa orientação sexual.

Duo entendia muito bem como a coisa funcionava – ele próprio passara por tal situação de trabalhar para sustentar os estudos quando mais jovem, só que aquilo era algo completamente diferente, ainda mais porque seu filho estava exposto àquele ambiente.

- Mesmo assim… trazer o Raichi pra cá…

- Ele estava fazendo um favor ficando com seu filho. Creio sinceramente que ele não o traria para cá se tivesse opção. – Quatre ainda tentou amenizar e parou um garçom que passava, questionando o que precisavam saber: - Estamos procurando por um rapaz chamado Heero. Sabe onde podemos encontrá-lo?

O jovem lançou um olhar debochado e meneou a cabeça na direção do palco:

- Serve aquele ali?

Ambos, Quatre e Duo, voltaram suas atenções na direção indicada pelo garçom, que prosseguiu com seu serviço, deixando-os totalmente estáticos onde estavam. Nenhum dos dois tinha dado sequer um segundo olhar para a apresentação que se dava no palco do clube. Estavam voltados demais para a descoberta de Heero trabalhar num local como aqueles, no entanto, logo ali se encontrava o rapaz que procuravam. A expressão séria, mas despindo-se do traje de executivo que usava para uma platéia que verdadeiramente parecia apreciar e _muito_ o espetáculo que era o corpo do jovem exemplar masculino que se revelava aos poucos.

Duo queria xingar, demonstrar de alguma forma sua revolta, porém, sua boca pendia meio aberta ante ao choque de ver o oriental ali, daquele jeito… fazendo aquilo. Na verdade, chegara a cogitar na possibilidade de seus olhos arregalados estarem lhe pregando uma peça, afinal, o rapaz que estava no palco estava bem diferente do Heero que conhecia, só que tirando o penteado, os movimentos ousados, a seriedade em demasia, aquele era, sem sombra de dúvidas o mesmo Heero Yui.

- Nossa, Duo. – escutou Quatre falar e virou, vendo que o loiro estava com os olhos pregados no palco. – Você quer um garfo e uma faca?

oOo

- É isso que ele faz? – Raichi perguntou, olhando com uma careta para o pouco que podia ver de um dos cantos do palco. - Ficar pelado?

Zechs, que estava junto do menino, olhou-o com indignação e tentou corrigi-lo:

- Ei, isso é um _strip_, não apenas 'ficar pelado'! – eriçou-se em defesa, mas o menino mantinha o mesmo repúdio e o loiro apenas complementou: - E ele não fica completamente sem roupas.

Rachi olhou para cima, fitando o homem com uma das pequenas sobrancelhas se arqueando, para em seguida voltar a fitar o oriental no palco.

- Pois pra mim parece muito com ficar pelado. – o menino finalmente contradisse e apontou: - Aquela sunguinha e _nada_ é a mesma coisa.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Blan, Blan!! Que capítulo mais bacana!! KKKKK!!

Oh, meu São Yaoi – este capítulo teve Momentos Supremos!! KKKKKKKKKKKK!!

Ato 01 - O bate-papo de Heero com sua consciência –

e a sua reflexão suprema sobre o 'Mini-terrorista Raichi', no Shopping!! KKKKK

Ato 02 – 'O boy' do Duo

PUTZ, Trowa, meu filho... só você para aguentar o Quatre, viu? KKKKKK (Mas ao menos me parece ser o único ali a lembrar que o Duo É hetero, viu XD)

Ato 03 – OHMYGOD**, CORRAM, ESCONDAM-SE!! **

**Convenção de MINI-TERRORISTAS GUNDAM!! AHH!! **(rolando de tanto rir)

Ato 04 –

"Isso é…" - queria gritar um: _Isso é ÓTIMO!,_ mas se conteve. – "… realmente uma pena."

Ato 05 – _**"ANDA LOGO COM ESSA MERDA!!"**_+ buzina estridente RULEZ!

(Lembrando da lendária 'Tirou a carteira em Corinto, seu corno?!) KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ato 06 – "Só você e eu, peste" + olhar fuzilante do Heero... **COOOOOOOOOOORRE,** Raichi!!

Ato 07 – "Heero, o que é isso?" X "Um menino" _**CÍNICO!!**_

Ato 08 – "Babaca!" X "Mente fechada!" **COMBATE DE TITÃS** – KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!

Ato 09 – **"Quatre, ele trouxe meu filho para este antro!"**

Ato 10 – "É isto o que ele faz? _Ficar pelado_?"

E para um Fechamento Supremo... AS FRASES SUPREMAS:

Atos 11 & 12:

"**Serve aquele ali?"**

VERSUS

"**Nooossa, Duo. Quer um garfo e uma faca?"**

Gente!!, que cap mais bacana MESMO!!

Apesar de ter sentido o azedume do Heero na hora que ele chegou e deu de cara com a Relena – e ficado triste quando ele se sentiu angustiado pelo sofrimento do Duo... Só posso dizer uma coisa...

Heero, você se LASCOU BONITO, cara! Minha nossa, to até com MEDO de ver o pau quebrar no próximo cap – porque agora Tu chutou o pau da barraca, ao levar o filhote do outro para o clube, criatura! Como vc me faz uma coisa dessas?!

_**OhmySaintYaoi...**_

Illy já rezando para que o couro do japa possa ser salvo – afinal de contas, o destino dele repousa nas mãos da Blanxe... (glup)

E Blanxita, o cap ficou phoderoso!! E eu já te disse isso, hohoohohohohhoho

\o/


	5. Distância

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1+2_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_**Beta: Illy-Chan H. Wakai**_

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Distância.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida – ali, olhando para Heero praticamente nu naquele palco - Duo sentiu algo que jamais pensou que seria capaz de sentir.

Ira.

Uma ira tão intensa que chegava quase a tomar completamente seu bom senso.

A única coisa que sua mente cogitava era o fato do rapaz oriental estar fazendo algo totalmente impróprio para alguém que deveria estar cuidando de seu filho e, principalmente, que Raichi estava em algum lugar daquele nightclub, trazido por aquele mesmo jovem inconseqüente.

Era como se a sua frente qualquer razão ou explicação se tornassem nulas. Não poderiam existir desculpas e ele queria seu filho e queria naquele exato momento.

Quatre percebeu que o circo pegaria fogo quando subitamente os aplausos encheram o ambiente e Heero abandonou o palco, desaparecendo por um dos cantos do mesmo, indo certamente para algum camarim. Nesse exato instante Duo partiu a passos pesados na mesma direção, intuindo por onde poderia chegar ao local onde o oriental estava. O semblante endurecido e os olhos estreitados indicaram ao loiro que o americano estava transbordando de sentimentos nada pacíficos.

Sem perder tempo, Quatre se apressou atrás do amigo e ficou assustado quando um dos homens do local tentou impedir o outro de entrar pela porta que levaria até onde estava Heero e Duo simplesmente o agarrou pelo colarinho do terno e o jogou para o lado, entrando em seguida sem qualquer cerimônia.

Dentro da sala onde realmente não errara ser o camarim, puderam localizar rapidamente Raichi– que estava sentado em um sofá ao lado de um loiro de cabelos longos – e Heero, que tinha o corpo já coberto por um roupão. Os três elementos pareciam ter congelado no tempo com expressões que variavam do assustado ao intrigado, mas nenhum deles tinha dúvidas da aura assassina que envolvia o moreno de trança naquele momento.

- Pai! – o menino sentando ao lado de Zechs exaltou.

Duo ficou um pouco aliviado por ver que Raichi estava bem, entretanto, isso não diminuiu a sua indignação, mas logo o mesmo segurança que Duo havia isolado momentos antes entrou no ambiente com mais dois de seus companheiros, prontos para retirarem os invasores, porém, Zechs fez um meneio com mão dispensando-os como garantia de que estava tudo bem.

Assim que os três seguranças se retiraram, Duo, sem vacilar, ordenou:

- Quatre, pega o Raichi e vai pro carro.

Quatre estava sentindo um estresse muito grande partindo do amigo, havia reações nele que nunca tinha presenciado antes. O americano com quem convivia desde a adolescência, até então, nunca tinha se exaltado daquele jeito, nem mesmo com Rei, nem com ninguém e agora, com a postura que tomava, parecia ser alguém completamente diferente do homem que sempre conhecera.

- Mas, Duo, você não está… - Quatre tentou argumentar e, com palavras, amenizar a ira de Duo, mas em resposta, foi bruscamente cortado quando o americano gritou, fazendo com que todos na sala se sobressaltassem:

- AGORA, QUATRE!

O loiro engoliu em seco e, sem mais questionar, chamou o afilhado que, assustado,correu até ele. Pegando o menino no colo, deu um último olhar para Heero, lamentando a situação.

- Saia por essa porta. – Zechs indicou apontando para a saída dos fundos. – Evitará constrangimentos.

Quatre assentiu, saindo rapidamente pelo local indicado, sabendo que qualquer coisa seria melhor do que passar com um menino nos braços pelo meio do club.

Duo, ainda sem desviar o olhar nem por um segundo do jovem oriental, tentava controlar seus impulsos de partir para cima dele e findar a sua raiva esmurrando-o, mas alguma razão dentro de si ainda o impedia.

- Você tem o quê na cabeça, moleque?! – finalmente falou, deixando que o timbre de sua voz carregasse a dimensão do quão transtornado estava.

Heero sabia que estava em maus lençóis, sabia que Duo estava irritado, mas realmente queria descobrir como ele viera parar ali. Infelizmente, se perguntasse aquilo diretamente para o americano naquele momento, temia ser atacado pela fúria que brilhava nos olhos violetas. Em seu âmago sentia que mais uma vez cometera um erro terrível e o medo de Duo repudiá-lo retornava com mais força do que da primeira vez, principalmente pela possibilidade de perder o que ainda sequer conseguira conquistar.

- Duo, por favor… - falou, tentando se aproximar, mas desistiu ao ser interrompido.

- Como você pega o meu filho e traz pra um buraco desses?! – explodiu.

Zechs que até então estava quieto, apenas observando a interação dos dois homens, ergueu-se do sofá e expôs a sua indignação por aquele estranho estar falando daquela forma sobre o seu negócio.

- Ei, vamos com calma aí. Meu estabelecimento não é buraco nenh...

O olhar furioso que o moreno lhe lançou fez com que se retraísse e suas palavras foram o bastante para que se calasse definitivamente e não mais se intrometesse.

- Fica quieto ou eu saio daqui e vou direto fazer uma denúncia! – Disparou.

Heero respirou fundo e decidiu que não ficaria escutando tudo calado, enquanto Duo o tratava como se fosse uma criancinha que deveria ser repreendida pela mãe. Não estava com a razão, porém, tinha o direito de explicar seus motivos sem que fosse inferiorizado ali.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou _moleque_. – começou, buscando manter o tom de voz firme. – Segundo, eu não tinha alternativa. Fui cuidadoso, entrei pelos fundos e seu filho não ficou em contato com nada além desse camarim.

Duo olhou ao redor antes de novamente encarar diretamente os olhos azuis do japonês, fazendo com que este percebesse que suas palavras em nada tinham aliviado sua situação.

- E isso não é o bastante? Olha pra esse ambiente! – esbravejou gesticulando para o local ao seu redor e, em seguida, acusou: - Você é um grande irresponsável, Heero!

A fúria nos olhos violetas fazia o coração de Heero se constringir e sua mente repetir várias vezes que novamente tinha metido os pés pelas mãos. Mesmo assim, manteve a postura sem vacilar.

- E o que eu podia fazer? Eu queria te ajudar, mas Zechs me ligou depois que você saiu. Eu não poderia deixar o seu filho sozinho, só que eu tive que cobrir a falta de um cara aqui.

- Eu não sei! Talvez me ligar tivesse sido uma decisão mais sensata do que agir sem a minha autorização!

Engolindo em seco, Heero finalmente se viu cedendo quando o americano simplesmente lhe deu as costas com a intenção de ir embora. Não podia deixar que fosse daquela forma.

- Duo, desculpa! – viu o moreno parar por um instante e só então falou: - Eu só pensei em não deixar o Raichi sozinho e não decepcionar você.

Um breve silêncio pesou no ambiente até que foi quebrado pela voz grave do homem de trança, que sem se voltar para trás, apenas retorquiu:

- Pois se era essa a sua intenção, não me decepcionar, tenha certeza que falhou miseravelmente.

Desolado, Heero viu Duo ir embora definitivamente, sentindo como se naquela discussão todas as suas forças tivessem sido drenadas e sabia exatamente o por que. Estava apegado demais ao americano, apaixonado demais para ignorar o efeito da raiva e da decepção que o outro confirmara ter causado.

- Essa doeu. – Zechs murmurou, ante as últimas palavras ditas por Duo, fazendo que Heero imediatamente o olhasse com censura e raiva.

- Cala boca, Zechs! Isso tudo é culpa sua!

Zechs franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar de pura indignação para o subordinado.

- Minha? Não fui eu quem trouxe o filho do namorado pro trabalho.

Heero sentiu vontade de rir e, ao mesmo tempo, de chorar.

_Namorado…_

Escutar aquilo o fez, mais uma vez, cair na dura realidade de que provavelmente aquela pessoa jamais chegaria a aceitar ter um relacionamento daquele tipo consigo. Aquele tempo todo em que vinha tentando se aproximar apenas para ganhar os sentimentos de Duo parecia estar sendo tão inútil quando ele o tratava daquela forma, sem qualquer remorso ou sequer expressar alguma mágoa por quebrar a amizade que tinham, mesmo sabendo que assim poderiam nunca mais se falar. Para ele, Heero, só pensar naquela possibilidade já o angustiava. Mas a culpa fora sua por carregar o filho dele para o trabalho quando sabia das conseqüências que poderia vir a arcar… seu erro por estar amando um homem que dificilmente o veria do jeito que realmente desejava.

oOo

Quatre ficou em silêncio durante todo o trajeto de volta para a casa de Duo, assim como Raichi. Acreditava que o afilhado estava tão assustado quanto ele por ter visto a reação explosiva do pai anteriormente. Fora algo inédito para qualquer um que convivia com o americano, e o loiro realmente temia pelo que haviam deixado para trás. A julgar pelo estado de Duo, ele não aparentava ter brigado e esperava que não tivesse agredido Heero, pois tinha certeza que, conhecendo a natureza do amigo, este se arrependeria terrivelmente depois.

Ao chegaram a casa, Raichi havia adormecido no banco traseiro do veículo e Duo fez questão de pegar o filho no colo e ir colocá-lo em sua cama.

Quatre, por sua vez, esperou na sala o retorno do amigo, enquanto pensava num modo de abordar o assunto sem ser agredido verbalmente. A verdade era que não sabia lidar com aquela pessoa que se apresentara pela primeira vez naquela noite para si.

Quando Duo apareceu, seu semblante continuava pesado, como se pensasse e recriminasse alguma coisa e Quatre sabia bem quem o outro continuava a querer, de alguma forma, fuzilar alguém.

- Duo, você tem que se acalmar.

- Fácil pra você dizer. – retrucou, deixando evidente seu mau humor, indo catar alguns poucos brinquedos que estavam espalhados pelo chão da sala.

Quatre suspirou. Seria difícil convencer Duo a esquecer o que acontecera, mas até mesmo ele, com toda a sua esperança de que Heero conseguisse encontrar um modo de conquistar o amigo, não tinha como amenizar muito o ato impensado, porém, mesmo assim tentou.

- O Raichi está bem e, até onde pude entender, Heero cuidou bem dele, o deixou protegido nos camarins.

- Rai disse que o viu tirar a roupa no palco. – Duo resmungou ainda abaixado, recordando-se que ao colocar o filho na cama, este muito sonolento confidenciara algo sobre ver o oriental se despindo na apresentação.

Quatre deu de ombros e buscou racionalizar.

- Ora, ele nem deve entender direito as intenções do Heero estar tirando a roupa lá e provavelmente não viu muito.

O loiro conteve um sobressalto quando Duo repentinamente se levantou e o olhou com profunda crítica e um pouco da raiva, falando com a voz novamente exaltada.

- Pare de tentar justificar as coisas!

Quatre levantou as mãos em rendição, querendo demonstrar que não precisava de tanta hostilidade, no entanto, viu que a expressão endurecida no rosto do amigo sequer se abalou com seu gesto.

- Não estou tentando justificar. - contrariou. - Acho que você tem razão de se emputecer sim, mas se for colocar preto no branco, Heero não fez por mal e, no fundo, você sabe disso.

Duo não lhe rebateu as palavras, apenas desviando o olhar e se virando para colocar os itens que tinha nas mãos na caixa de brinquedos em um dos cantos da sala.

- Irresponsável idiota, isso é o que ele é! – acusou irritado.

Quatre suspirou tendo a certeza que seria um desperdício de tempo fazer com que Duo ponderasse um pouco a favor de Heero.

- Esfria a cabeça. – aproximou-se colocando a mão no ombro do moreno, que preferiu não lhe dispensar nem mesmo um olhar e despediu-se: - Amanhã eu te ligo ou passo aqui.

Duo ficou parado onde estava – ainda abaixado junto à caixa de brinquedos – e, somente quando escutou os passos de Quatre se afastarem e a porta da casa bater, permitiu-se reavaliar a situação. Sua raiva e inconformismo estavam longe de se dissipar: a atitude de Heero havia sido errada e inconseqüente. Raichi poderia ainda não entender muito do que significava o ambiente em que estivera, mas definitivamente não se levava uma criança para um local impróprio como aquele.

Em sua mente ainda pairavam mais questões, como o porquê de Heero estar fazendo aquilo. Por mais que tentasse entender, não conseguia chegar a um consenso sobre razão para o oriental estar fazendo algo tão vulgar. _Sustentar-se no país e pagar pelos estudos_ – fora o que Quatre sugerira, porém, aquele era um meio que certamente não aprovava, afinal, Heero poderia ter pegado um emprego que não exigisse aquele tipo de exibição desnecessária. Era vulgar, quase promíscuo… Não gostava nem de lembrar-se do que vira naquele club.

Bufou e se levantou indo fechar a tranca da porta e, em seguida, rumou até a cozinha onde pegou uma _longneck_ na geladeira, com o intuito de colocar uma pedra em cima daquela noite. De certa forma, tinha que concordar com Quatre: precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Bebendo um longo gole do liquido âmbar da garrafa, caminhou até seu quarto, tirando os sapatos pelo meio do cômodo e deixando-se cair sentando pesadamente na cama de casal, onde se recostou na cabeceira. Passou muito tempo ali, até sua cerveja acabar e ver que, mesmo tentando racionalizar, aquela irritação não queria ceder.

Não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de sentimento. Parecia que aquele jovem tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério. Primeiro com aquele beijo e agora com a ousadia de levar seu filho para um lugar impróprio.

Suspirou, colocando a garrafa vazia na mesinha de cabeceira e decidiu que tentar dormir seria melhor do que ficar as voltas com aqueles pensamentos. Infelizmente, o sono demorou a vir e, por muito mais tempo, ficou acordado remoendo aquelas coisas.

oOo

O dia que se seguiu foi estupidamente calmo e vazio. A rotina de acordar, cuidar de Raichi, mandá-lo para a escola e acertar tudo em casa foi regado por um silêncio incomum.

Mais tarde, depois da chegada de Raichi da escola, percebeu que até mesmo o filho estava mais quieto do que o normal, mas não teve a iniciativa de questioná-lo sobre o porquê. Sua mente ainda estava presa à espiral de acontecimentos da noite anterior, apesar de sua raiva já ter diminuído consideravelmente. O que ficara em si fora uma sensação ruim e um esgotamento incomum, além de uma dor de cabeça que estava custando a passar, mas pretendia se deitar assim que colocasse o filho para dormir e esperava que o mal-estar findasse.

Duo terminava de colocar a comida no prato para servir Raichi, que o olhava de maneira tímida da mesa onde estava a se sentar. O menino parecia concentrado em ficar admirando-o quietamente, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava estar receoso de lhe abordar. Fora assim o dia todo, desde que haviam acordado pela manhã e aquilo o estava incomodando.

- O que foi, Rai? – decidiu perguntar ao colocar o jantar na frente do menino sentado à mesa.

Com o olhar demonstrando um pouco de insegurança, Raichi perguntou:

- Você está melhor?

- Melhor? – Duo indagou confuso.

O garoto hesitou por um instante, estranhamente ponderando – se deveria ou não falar – mas como seu pai parecia estar menos irritado, achou que não corria risco de contar a verdade.

- Ontem… - começou olhando seriamente para o pai. - Eu fiquei com medo, você não estava bem.

Duo sentiu algo em seu peito se constringir e a culpa o atingiu. Sabia que se excedera e que Raichi não estava acostumado em vê-lo alterado – nem mesmo ele estava acostumado com aquilo – e agora receava por seu comportamento. Suspirou cansado. Raichi não deveria ter presenciado aquele rompante, mas também nem deveria estar naquele lugar, para começo de conversa.

- Desculpe por ontem, Rai. – pediu sincero, abraçando o menino. - Eu fiquei irritado com algumas coisas.

Em meio ao abraço, Raichi sorriu satisfeito e retribuiu ao gesto com carinho, para em seguida questionar:

- Ficou bravo com Heero?

Escutar o nome do oriental lhe causou aborrecimento, porém, não demonstrou. Já causara incômodo suficiente ao filho.

- É… - confessou beijando a cabeça do menino por sobre os fios castanhos. – Fiquei bravo com Heero.

Raichi se afastou, olhando para cima encarando o rosto do pai e aproveitou para tentar convencê-lo de uma vez que o japonês não prestava.

- Eu avisei que você tinha mandado cuidar de mim em casa, mas ele não quis saber.

O menino viu com satisfação os olhos violetas se estreitarem e um pouco daquela raiva querer ressurgir. Aquilo para ele de certa forma era bom. Apesar de deixar o pai chateado, quanto mais ele sentisse raiva de Heero, menos teria que se preocupar com aquele rapaz o rodeando.

- Ele não deveria tê-lo levado. – escutou o pai resmungar se afastando até a pia para ajeitar parte da bagunça sobre esta.

Raichi conteve o sorriso e deixando que a voz saísse num timbre tímido, quis confirmar:

- Agora que o senhor brigou com ele, Heero nunca mais vai vir aqui, não é?

Duo não se sentiu bem ao escutar aquilo e o cansaço não o estava ajudando muito, mas, sem se virar, respondeu o que pensava:

- Acho que não.

O sorriso do garoto se alargou, mas quando o telefone tocou e o seu pai virou repentinamente, quase não conseguiu escondê-lo por trás da sua típica seriedade.

- Coma sua janta. – Duo ordenou com amabilidade. - Eu atendo.

Raichi assentiu e esperou apenas ficar sozinho na cozinha para voltar a sorrir, absolutamente contente por finalmente aquele transtorno chamado _Heero Yui_ estar saindo de suas vidas.

oOo

Duo caminhou até a sala, pegando rapidamente o telefone sem fio que tocava insistentemente e se sentou no sofá quando reconheceu a voz que o cumprimentou do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, Quatre.

_- Como você está?_

- Mais calmo. Desculpe por ontem, Q… Por ter gritado com você e tudo o mais.

_- Sem estresse, Duo. Eu entendo o que estava passando._ – Quatre fez uma pequena pausa e, sem dar chance para que o amigo engajasse outro assunto, continuou, afinal, havia ligado por um único motivo. _- Eu passei um tempo pensando na suas reações, principalmente quando estávamos no club..._

Duo grunhiu. Apostava qualquer coisa como o loiro passara o dia inteiro com o que havia acontecido na cabeça, remoendo situações apenas para chegar a uma conclusão para seu comportamento nada usual. Só que realmente não queria ficar conversando sobre _club, strip_, muito menos sobre Heero. Queria apenas desligar o telefone e afundar na sua cama.

- Quatre, não tem porque ficar analisando minhas reações.

_- Você estava irritado sim__,_- o loiro ignorou-o, continuando a falar:_ - mas até vermos Heero no palco, você não tinha perdido o controle._

- O que quer dizer com isso? – intrigou-se com aquele tipo de insinuação, sem ao menos ter entendido verdadeiramente.

_- Que __você__ é idiota__.__ –_ Quatre acusou ao perceber que o amigo não conseguira pegar o que havia dito e também por acreditar que o americano fosse mesmo um idiota por precisar dele para chegar até aquele tipo de raciocínio.

- Quatre… - Duo rosnou o nome do loiro num tom de ameaça, mas isso não fez com que o outro parasse de ofendê-lo.

_- E cego__._

- Eu vou desligar. – bufou realmente disposto a apertar o botão e encerrar a ligação.

_- Você estava chateado por causa do Raichi sim, mas você __só __explodiu __mesmo __quando viu Heero tirando a roupa no palco._

Duo ficou em silêncio durante quase um minuto inteiro com as palavras ganhando sentido em sua mente e do outro lado da linha, por um momento, Quatre achou que havia conseguido fazer com que o amigo compreendesse seu ponto de vista de forma madura e sensata.

- Eu não tenho que escutar isso. – Duo enfim falou saturado.

Quatre sentiu ganas de estar lá com Duo para poder esganá-lo – infelizmente, já que não poderia fazê-lo por telefone, deixou que sua frustração fosse levada por suas palavras em plena irritação.

_- Pois não escute e continue sendo um idiota cego! Perca a oportunidade de ser feliz nessa sua vidinha medíocre e continue preso àquela desgraçada que nunca deu valor a você merda nenhuma! – _Duo quis rebater, mas Quatre simplesmente não permitiu, disparando mais e mais de sua crença e frustração em suas palavras: -_ Você reagiu__ daquele jeito __porque ficou incomodado de ver em que o Heero trabalhava e posso apostar que ainda está! __Ele mexe com você! Ele te tira do sério!__E você é uma __ANTA__ por não querer abaixar a guarda e tentar algo __só __porque não condiz com sua "orientação sexual"! Me di__ga __por __quantas mulheres até hoje, depois daquela imbecil ter te largado, você sentiu esse tipo de coisa?! __Me diga!!_

- Isso é ridículo. – Duo riu sardonicamente, sem querer considerar ou mesmo refletir sobre o que havia sido lhe dito e, antes que pudesse retorquir devidamente acusando o outro de estar querendo se meter demais em sua vida, escutou um barulho estranho e logo uma outra voz se fazer presente na ligação:

_- Duo. – _a voz comedida e grave chegou à sua percepção.

"_- Me devolve essa merda, Trowa! Eu ainda não terminei!" – _Quatre esbravejava ao fundo.

- Trowa? – Duo indagou confuso, já que ao que parecia o moreno havia tomado o telefone do outro.

_- Você está deixando meu amante neurótico e histérico. _– o amigo lhe disse calmamente e Duo ainda podia escutar Quatre gritar: _"Neurótico e histérico __é o cacete__! Me devolva a __droga __deste __telefone__!". _Podia imaginar Trowa provavelmente se esquivando do loiro para poder continuar a falar consigo._ - Aconselho à você que, se realmente não tem dúvidas sobre o que sente por esse rapaz, converse com ele educadamente e peça para que se afaste. Simples. Você prova o seu ponto, corta qualquer esperança que Heero tenha, Quatre deixa de __ficar pirando __e eu tenho uma vida muito mais feliz. Compreendido? – _quando Duo ia abrir a boca pela terceira vez em menos de dez minutos para dizer alguma coisa, Trowa o cortou se despedindo_: - Boa noite pra você._

Duo piscou algumas vezes ao escutar que a ligação havia sido encerrada e, ainda atordoado com tudo o que fora dito durante o telefonema, recolocou o telefone na base. Quatre realmente estava histérico e isso não era uma coisa anormal vindo dele. Sempre que existia algo que o contrariava ou que o fazia se estressar, ele ficava daquele jeito. No entanto, dessa vez, o amigo estava surtando por algo que não deveria, querendo criar justificativas para que ele, Duo, chegasse à conclusão de que poderia existir algum interesse por Heero dentro de si.

Aquilo era absurdo, mas não teve tempo de contemplar mais sobre o assunto porque escutou as batidas na porta e, com um arrepio, imaginou Quatre de pé ali esperando apenas que a abrisse para voar em seu pescoço. Foi um pensamento ridículo e confirmou isso quando se deu diretamente com Heero ao abri-la. Era mesmo só o que faltava para sua noite fechar com chave de ouro. Primeiro Raichi, depois Quatre e agora o japonês com aquela expressão séria, mas com uma sombra de angústia impressa em seu olhar.

- Me deixa conversar com você? – o rapaz pediu, não permitindo que sua voz transparecesse muito de seus sentimentos.

Duo ficou indeciso; entretanto, seria infantilidade ignorar o jovem e negar o pedido, sendo assim, deu espaço abrindo a porta para que ele entrasse, não deixando de reparar no brilho de alívio em seus olhos azuis por não ter sido escorraçado.

Quando fechou a porta e se virou para Heero, ficou em silêncio esperando que ele proferisse as desculpas que já esperava ouvir. Afinal de contas, era mais do que óbvio que o jovem estava ali para tentar ganhar algum tipo de perdão.

- Eu sinto muito por ter errado novamente com você. – Heero começou, se sentindo um tolo por estar fazendo aquilo quando o semblante de Duo continuava tão severo, apesar de sua postura indicar que estava menos irritado do que na noite anterior. - Eu só não quero que pense que tomei a decisão de levar seu filho comigo por leviandade ou algo parecido…

Heero queria acabar com aquela distância que havia se criado novamente entre eles. Sua intenção era ter batido na porta do americano logo pela manhã, mas como tinha prova na faculdade e imaginara que dar mais um pouco de tempo seria sensato, decidira aparecer somente à noite. Acreditava que tinha se dado pessimamente na prova e seu dia fora completamente miserável, tudo porque não conseguira pensar em nada além de Duo e da briga que haviam tido. Sabia que só ficaria tranqüilo de novo quando o moreno o perdoasse.

- E eu não preciso que você fique fazendo média comigo. – foi a resposta que recebeu ao seu pedido de desculpas. Nem um sim, nem um não e isso o agoniou.

- Não quero fazer média. – replicou, querendo se aproximar, todavia, se contendo, já que não via no semblante do outro qualquer possibilidade dele aceitar proximidade por enquanto.

- Foi o que eu já falei: bastava um simples telefonema e teríamos evitado toda aquela situação.

Heero não tinha como rebater ou negar a verdade. Poderia ter ligado, falado a verdade e o destino não teria confabulado para que tudo desse tão errado. Tudo o que queria era mostrar a Duo que tinha condições de estar ao lado dele sempre que precisasse… mas como o outro dissera anteriormente: _falhara miseravelmente._

- E eu já disse que sinto muito. Não basta?

_Muita humilhação._ – Heero pensou. Jamais se rebaixara a ponto de ficar implorando a outro homem qualquer coisa que fosse, mas ali estava ele, deixando de lado seu tão estimado orgulho para que o americano o perdoasse.

Duo, por sua vez, revolvia o telefonema de Quatre em sua mente sem realmente querer. Conciliava as coisas que Trowa havia dito e aconselhado com o escândalo feito pelo melhor amigo. Nada fazia muito sentido, porém, ao mesmo tempo, algo em si parecia entrar em conflito com a razão que via para tudo que pensava até então.

_Tinha apenas que dar uma resposta negativa e pedir para que Heero se afastasse definitivamente_. – decidiu. Seus problemas acabariam; não teria mais que aturar Quatre e seus surtos e, principalmente, não teria um homossexual apaixonado no seu pé.

Fácil.

Deveria ser fácil.

Mas não parecia tão simples assim quando tentava colocar em prática.

Ainda sentia pena de Heero, mesmo depois do que ele tinha feito.

- Você se prostitui? – foi a pergunta que acabou saindo de seus lábios, surpreendendo tanto a Heero quanto a si próprio com seu teor. Ficou constrangido consigo mesmo, temendo que sua curiosidade levasse o japonês a entender aquilo de forma errada.

Heero estranhou a pergunta, mas entendeu que Duo provavelmente estava receoso pelo que vira. Era normal os rapazes que faziam aquele tipo de trabalho saírem com clientes depois do expediente para conseguir uma grana extra. Precisaria mentir para Duo para não desagradá-lo ainda mais naquela situação, afinal, se ele já ficara transtornado com o que fazia, imaginava como não seria se descobrisse que às vezes aceitava alguns convites – tanto para saciar suas necessidades sexuais, quanto para também arrumar um pouco mais de dinheiro.

- Não. É só um emprego com o qual posso pagar minhas despesas sem muita dificuldade.

Duo não sabia ao certo o que dizer quando o que precisava falar simplesmente ainda não queria deixava seus lábios. "_Ele mexe com você"_ – as palavras de Quatre insistiam em perturbá-lo, principalmente porque a resposta que Heero lhe dera fora negativa, fazendo com que constatasse que não lhe agradaria nada saber que o rapaz mais novo se prostituía.

Abaixou a cabeça e, num tom baixo, questionou:

- Por que é tão importante?

- O quê? – Heero franziu o cenho, não entendera a pergunta e se aproximou mais um pouco do outro homem para tentar escutar melhor o que este dissera.

Ainda sem levantar o rosto, deixando que seus olhos fossem encobertos pela franja castanha, Duo repetiu-se** - **desta vez, formulando melhor sua curiosidade:

- Por que é tão importante ficar insistindo em se aproximar, quando você sabe que não tem a mínima chance?

Heero achou a pergunta um pouco redundante, entretanto, havia sentido a curiosidade de saber o que o motivava a querer continuar perto dele mesmo não vendo chances de ser correspondido. Não confessaria que ainda tinha em mente tê-lo para si, pois sabia que, se o fizesse, acabaria irritando o outro homem, por isso, limitou-se a garantir apenas o que sentia no momento.

- Porque você se tornou importante pra mim. – falou encurtando ainda mais a distância entre eles, ficando bem perto e, ao perceber que Duo não retroagira, tomou a liberdade de abraçá-lo. Sentiu o corpo do americano se retesar, porém, não se afastou. Fechou brevemente os olhos, aproveitando aquele contato que tanto almejara e se repetiu num sussurro próximo ao ouvido dele: - Você é importante pra mim.

- Heero…

- Me desculpa pelo que eu fiz, Duo. – pediu junto ao lóbulo da orelha do americano.

- Eu não quero que você volte mais aqui, nem que me procure mais. – demandou num tom baixo.

Heero, que por alguns instantes pensara que estava realmente conseguindo algum progresso com o americano, abriu os olhos e ficou rígido pela surpresa que as palavras do outro lhe causaram.

- Duo?

- É a decisão que eu tomei e espero que você a respeite.

Heero sentiu os braços do moreno envolvê-lo, retribuindo o seu gesto anterior suavemente. Seu coração parecia compreender muito bem que aquele ato não se tratava de reciprocidade de sentimentos, mas sim de uma despedida. _Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa para reverter a decisão de Duo – tinha que pensar! _No entanto, sua cabeça parecia um grande vazio diante da angústia que o invadia, fazendo com que sua única reação fosse abraçar com mais força o corpo junto ao seu.

Foi quando percebeu que, parado no vão de entrada para a sala, estava Raichi. Os olhos do menino pareciam transbordar de um misto de ódio e lágrimas. No momento, Heero não conseguiu achar graça da infelicidade do garoto – que certamente deveria estar pensando alguma coisa que não condizia com a situação real que se apresentava... Não conseguia porque estava imerso em sua própria dor, como se o mundo fosse acabar ali, naquele momento, com o fim que Duo estava impondo a qualquer intenção que tivesse.

No entanto, quando viu o garoto fechar os pequeninos punhos e sair correndo em direção à cozinha, quase sentiu aquela vontade de sorrir, se não fosse pelo barulho da porta do outro cômodo abrindo-se e batendo fortemente.

Não havia qualquer outra porta na cozinha a não ser a que levava diretamente para a fora de casa pelos jardins dos fundos e aquilo o alarmou.

Duo franziu o cenho ao escutar o ruído alto e quando Heero se afastou, viu em seu semblante uma preocupação latente que foi confirmada em suas palavras – empalideceu.

- Seu filho. Ele nos viu aqui e saiu correndo.

Duo se apressou até a cozinha chamando o nome do menino, confirmando que este não estava em lugar algum ali. O pânico começou a se instalar em seu peito, enquanto se dirigia até a porta de acesso e saía para o quintal, com Heero logo atrás de si.

- Raichi?! – chamou alto, correndo os olhos pelo jardim vazio e não obtendo resposta.

Não havia sinal do menino no pequeno jardim - Heero constatou e, quando se virou, reparou que o portão de acesso para a rua estava nitidamente escancarado. Teve a certeza que um pouco de preocupação surgiu em seu âmago, mesmo que detestasse aquele garoto.

- Duo, ele fugiu.

oOo

Continua…

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

"_Eu não quero que você volte mais aqui, nem que me procure mais." – demandou num tom baixo. – "É a decisão que eu tomei e espero que você a respeite."_

Apesar de eu ter ficado com o meu coração aos pedaços qdo o Duo disse isso ao Heero, entendo perfeitamente o que personagem está sentindo.

Dizer que ele não fica no maior love com o Heero logo de cara apenas e exclusivamente porque ele é um 'mente fechada' é uma afirmação inconseqüente.

Vamos cair na real, ne, povo? O Duo acredita ser hetero – até onde ele sabe, sim, ele GOSTA de transar com mulheres. NUNCA na vida ele iria cair de amores pelo Heero de forma tão automática... Não seria real, não seria crível. Já é um verdadeiro milagre ele aceitar a presença do Heero perto de si, mesmo sabendo que o rapaz mais novo sente algo por sua pessoa. Quantos homens heteros vocês conhecem que aceitariam isso numa boa?? Eu não conheço nenhum. Ainda que aqui e acolá algum ainda tenha um amigo gay, biba, bicha etc. em seu círculo de amizades, que este mesmo 'amigo' nunca tente algo com ele, senão...

Mas voltando... Como disse, meu coração ficou aos caquinhos, junto com o do Heero e sim, entendo o lado do Duo.

Exatamente por isso, sei que o relacionamento dos dois – apesar de no momento parecer tão próximo quanto alcançar a Nebulosa de Andrômeda – irá mudar, irá se desenvolver aos poucos e com muita angústia ainda.

Neste caso, o amor irá surgir de uma forma mais devagar, mais dolorosa (NÃO MALDEM XD) mas é isto que vai ser a 'cereja da torta', meninas – acompanhar o sofrimento do Heero enquanto ele luta para ganhar uma chance de provar mesmo o que sente e o nascimento desse amor e do despertar de uma nova sexualidade no Duo é o que irá fazer os nossos coraçõezinhos aqui derreterem e se emocionarem, heheeheheheh \o/

De agora em diante, nos resta apenas torcer para que o coração de Heero agüente e que o Duo se deixe levar pela curiosidade... porque isso – a pitada do 'porquê?' o nosso japa já conseguiu instalar na mente do americano! (Anda LOGO, Duo!)

Tudo isso, óbvio, trazido até nós pelo talento da nossa **Blanxe** vai ser um verdadeiro carrossel de emoções!! YES!! \o/\o/\o/

p.s.: Hein?! Comentar algo sobre Rai? é... Sei disso não, hohohoho (LOUCA para dar uns arroxos no mini-Duo de olhinhos puxados XD)

Beijos e continuem acompanhando este maravilhoso trabalho da Blanxita!

**Illy-chan**


End file.
